


Ключи от моих дверей

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: «Между тем, кем я был, и тем, кем я стал, лежит бесконечный путь» (с).Баки больше не Зимний Солдат. Он учится быть собой – заново владеть своим телом, разумом и эмоциями, быть собой, общаться с новыми людьми, просто жить. И помогают ему в этом совсем неожиданные учителя.Но и Стив тоже учится видеть то, чего не замечал раньше.





	Ключи от моих дверей

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Кроссовер с «Люди Х», возможный ООС Стива.
> 
>  **Задание:** 154\. Успех в воспитании зависит от отсталости воспитанников.

– Стив? – Баки открыл глаза и мутным после наркоза взглядом обвел комнату.  
  
– Я здесь. – Стив через силу улыбнулся и наклонился ближе. – Как ты?  
  
Баки поморщился:  
  
– Терпимо. Бывало и хуже.  
  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но закашлялся и замолчал.  
  
– Воды дать? – Стив взял стоявшую на тумбочке около кровати кружку, и Баки протянул за ней правую руку, рефлекторно попытавшись приподняться на локте левой. Которой теперь не было. Он неловко завалился на бок и выругался.  
  
– Жаль, что нельзя в крио сразу после ампутации. Я бы вполне обошелся безо всего этого дерьма.  
  
– Давай я. – Стив попытался было напоить его, но Баки протестующе дернул головой, оперся на правую руку и сел, привалившись к спинке кровати.  
  
– Я сам, давай сюда кружку.  
  
Пока он пил, Стив смотрел на него. На выступающие на мощном бицепсе вены, на твердый подбородок, покрытый темной щетиной, на длинные густые ресницы. На синеватые тени под глазами, прядку волос, прилипшую к покрытому испариной лбу, повязку, скрывающую остаток левой руки. Потом отошел к окну и присел на подоконник. Нужно было сказать сейчас. Все то время, пока Баки лежал на операционном столе, пока он спал в своей комнате тяжелым наркотическим сном, Стив настраивался на этот разговор, старался подобрать правильные слова. Он был уверен, что готов. Но сейчас, когда Баки наконец пришел в себя и возился на постели, усаживаясь поудобнее и пытаясь понять, как ему управляться с новым – старым, без бионической руки – телом, решимость Стива таяла и грозила растаять совсем, если он не начнет этот разговор как можно скорее.  
  
– Бак, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Ты в состоянии? – Стив потер подбородок и посмотрел на Баки.  
  
– Если для этого не придется вставать – то вполне, – отозвался Барнс. – Мне вроде руку отрезали, а не язык.  
  
Стив поморщился. Мысль о том, что его друг остался без руки, причиняла боль не меньшую, чем мысль о криокамере. Черт, зачем столько боли, подумал он, неужели они еще не нахлебались всего этого дерьма?  
  
– Бак, я тут подумал… Тебе нет необходимости ложиться в крио.  
  
Он надеялся, что эти слова прозвучат твердо, как принятое со всей ответственностью решение, но вышло, будто он просит, почти умоляет. На какое-то мгновение Стив пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор.  
  
– Мы вроде уже все решили? – Баки сидел на кровати, обхватив рукой согнутые колени, и смотрел прямо на Стива. – Я не хочу быть ходячим оружием. Не хочу однажды убить тебя…  
  
– Сейчас, без руки, со мной ты вряд ли справишься, – возразил Стив. – И потом, подумай сам: как мы будем искать способ вынуть код из твоей головы, если ты будешь в заморозке? Это же глупо.  
  
Баки собрался спорить, но Стив взмахнул рукой, прерывая его.  
  
– Я не хочу на тебя давить. Но прежде, чем ты примешь это решение… Прежде, чем ты  _еще раз_ примешь это решение – я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Стив глубоко вдохнул и отвернулся к окну, уперев руки в подоконник. Сердце бешено колотилось, он попытался сказать то, что так долго собирался – и понял, что не сможет. В первый, наверное, раз за всю жизнь он отступит и не сделает то, что считает нужным.  
  
– Знал что? – спросил Баки после затянувшегося молчания. Стив опустил голову, буквально чувствуя спиной его взгляд.  
  
– Ничего, Бак. Просто знай, что я не хотел бы снова потерять тебя и готов во всем поддержать, если ты решишься остаться. Я с тобой. До конца.  
  
Он отвернулся от окна и взглянул на Баки, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но возникшее между ними напряжение, рожденное несказанными словами, не исчезало.  
  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Баки. – Всегда знал.  
  
Он еще какое-то время смотрел на Стива в упор, потом поежился и сказал, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку:  
  
– Черт, что ж так холодно-то?  
  
Стив снова глянул в окно, за которым быстро гас закат над горами Ваканды, и сделал пару шагов к двери.  
  
– Здесь всегда быстро холодает вечером. А может, это наркоз так отходит. Погоди минуту, сейчас принесу тебе еще одеяло.  
  
– Не надо одеяла, Стиви. Лучше чаю притащи. Сладкого. С ромом… – Баки усмехнулся: – Помнишь тот вечер, в Бруклине, когда ты ключи потерял?  
  
– Тогда был виски, а не ром, – уточнил Стив, радуясь перемене темы.  
  
– Ну извини, что под рукой нашлось, то и было. Господи, какую только гадость мы тогда не пили!  
  
– Какую только гадость  _ты_  не пил, – уточнил Стив. – Я, даже когда еще мог, и напивался-то всего пару раз, и оба – с твоей подачи. Но я рад, что ты это помнишь.  
  
Стив неловко улыбнулся и быстро вышел, бросив на ходу «Я сейчас!».  
  
– Помню… – кивнул Баки, глядя на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.  


 

***

  
Конечно, он помнил. Отлично помнил холодный ноябрьский вечер сорок первого, с промозглым мелким дождем и порывистым ветром. В доках ветер гулял совсем уж безжалостно, но и в городе было ненамного теплее. Баки на автомате шел домой по знакомой улице, темной и пустой в такую погоду. Голые деревья раскачивались на ветру, рисуя в свете редких фонарей причудливые узоры на асфальте и кирпичных стенах, и все это выглядело настолько уныло и жутковато, что он даже вздрогнул, когда из тени рядом с его дверью бесшумно выступила светлая щуплая фигура.  
  
– Господи, Стиви, ты меня напугал! Что ты тут делаешь? – Баки замер перед дверью, глядя на стоящего перед ним Роджерса. В темноте тот казался совсем маленьким и каким-то до прозрачности бледным.  
  
– Я… Бак, у тебя есть стамеска или что-то такое?  
  
Голос у Стива дрожал, а вопрос звучал так бессмысленно, что Баки испугался по-настоящему: что если его друг, после смерти матери впавший в тоску и ни с кем кроме Баки почти не общавшийся, начал сходить с ума?  
  
– Что? Эй, Стиви, зачем тебе стамеска в половине первого ночи?  
  
Баки открыл наконец дверь, взял Стива за плечо и почти втолкнул в тесную квартирку.  
  
– Что случилось? – Он обеспокоенно всматривался в лицо друга, пытаясь понять, насколько все плохо.  
  
– Да ничего. – Стив дернул плечом, глядя в сторону. – Я ключи от дома где-то посеял. Дай мне что-нибудь, чем можно дверь взломать, и я пойду.  
  
При свете лампочки стало понятно, что Стив действительно до синевы бледен и голос у него дрожит просто потому, что плохо слушаются побелевшие от холода губы.  
  
Баки быстро прошел в кухню и поставил чайник, по дороге бросив Стиву, который все еще топтался в прихожей, попавшийся под руку свитер.  
  
– Переодевайся. Давно тут ждешь?  
  
Стив пожал плечами и вместо ответа принялся неловко стягивать влажную куртку. Очевидно, он торчал под дверями достаточно давно и не хотел в этом признаваться. В большом, не по росту, мохнатом свитере Стив выглядел сейчас как подросток: шмыгал носом, смотрел в пол и вид имел одновременно насупившийся и виноватый. Глядя на него, Баки испытывал злость пополам с облегчением. Было совершенно ясно, что в прямом смысле с ума этот мелкий поганец не сошел, но явно сбрендил в переносном.  
  
– Стиви, ты что, совсем идиот? За каким чертом ты в такую погоду торчишь у меня под дверью?  
  
– Я же сказал. Я ключи потерял, – упрямо повторил Стив.  
  
– И что? Ты не мог пойти к моим? Мать бы тебя пустила хоть на всю ночь, ты же знаешь. К кому-то из ребят податься, к соседям своим, в конце концов! Подумаешь, трагедия – ключи!  
  
Стив молчал, и Баки, поджав губы, еще раз пробурчал «Идиот!» и протянул ему большую чашку горячего сладкого чая, щедро разбавленного дешевым виски.  
  
– Пей давай.  
  
Тот обхватил кружку обеими руками и, выжидая, пока кипяток хоть чуть-чуть остынет, вдохнул горячий пар. Пока Баки нарезал хлеб и разогревал в кастрюльке остатки вчерашней тушеной фасоли с редкими кусочками мяса, Стив молчал, склонившись над столом. Он потихоньку начал отогреваться, и ледяное оцепенение сменилось крупной дрожью. Баки подвинул ему тарелку с нехитрым ужином, а сам со второй тарелкой устроился напротив.  
  
– Я не хотел никого видеть. – Замерзшие губы плохо слушались, и голос Стива звучал совсем тихо и невнятно, как будто он говорил через силу. – Никого… чужого. Ты мне дай стамеску, я пойду к себе, вскрою дверь и… – Он замолчал, двумя большими глотками допил чай и встал.  
  
Баки представил Стива, ночью, в темноте, пытающегося взломать дверь собственного дома, и невольно усмехнулся. Это было так похоже на Роджерса – делать глупости, пытаясь со всем на свете справиться в одиночку.  
  
– Так. Давай ты сейчас перестанешь дурить, поешь, согреешься, переночуешь у меня, а завтра мы разберемся с твоим замком. Мое общество ты переживешь?  
  
– Твое – да. – Стив улыбнулся уголками губ и наконец посмотрел на Баки.  
  
Есть он, правда, почти не стал, вяло поковырялся в тарелке и попросил лучше налить ему еще чаю. Баки быстро смел и свою, и его порции и, глядя, как Стив снова отставляет пустую кружку, скомандовал:  
  
– Пошли.  
  
Слегка приобняв Стива за узкие плечи, он подтолкнул его в комнату и откинул небрежно брошенный на кровать плед:  
  
– Ложись давай.  
  
– Баки, не стоит, я лучше на кухне, – попытался возразить Стив. Он частенько ночевал здесь и, в отличие от долговязого Джеймса, вполне помещался на маленьком раскладном диванчике.  
  
– Разговорчики! – не терпящим возражений тоном прервал его Баки и быстро вышел на кухню. Когда он вернулся, успев убрать остатки ужина, свалить в раковину грязные тарелки и хлебнуть виски из почти опустевшей бутылки, Стив уже лежал в кровати, отвернувшись к стене и с головой накрывшись одеялом. По его напряженным плечам, по тому, как он скукожился, подтянув колени к груди, было видно, что он так и не согрелся. Баки знал, что нужно делать в таких случаях, но, черт возьми, лучше бы в бутылке оставалось побольше виски. Он накрыл Стива поверх одеяла еще и пледом, пару секунд постоял рядом с кроватью, потом быстро скинул брюки и рубашку и забрался под одеяло.  
  
– Бак? – Стив чуть дернул головой, но так и не обернулся до конца.  
  
– Ну надо же тебя как-то согреть, придурок, – отозвался Баки, обхватывая Стива руками. Он прижался грудью к его узкой спине, потом слегка пнул ногой под колено.  
  
– Ноги давай, – скомандовал он, помогая просунуть холодные ступни себе между бедер. – Господи, ну и ледышки!  
  
Баки крепче обнял Стива, пытаясь прижаться как можно теснее, согреть своим теплом. Согреть не только это маленькое продрогшее тело, но и то, что глубже: хотя бы немного разогнать холод, оставшийся в душе его друга после смерти матери, растопить тоску в его глазах. В общем, он понимал, почему тот не пошел к соседям или к Барнсам. Любой визит означал бы разговоры, вопросы, сочувствие, от которого, как догадывался Баки, Стиву становилось только тяжелее. Они почти не обсуждали это: Баки не был мастером художественного слова и не особо любил говорить о чувствах – своих или чужих. Ему всегда было проще что-то сделать: вытащить Стива из драки или набить кому-то за него морду, подбросить денег или работу. Или, вот как сейчас, напоить горячим чаем и попытаться согреть. Просто быть рядом. Но, черт возьми, такие выходки были слишком опасными, чтобы оставлять их без внимания. Баки уперся подбородком в костлявое плечо Стива и тихо сказал ему почти в самое ухо:  
  
– О чем ты вообще думал, а? Вот схватишь пневмонию и коньки отбросишь, и что тогда?  
  
Стив засопел в ответ, потом дернул плечом и хрипло выдавил:  
  
– Ну, может, и хорошо. Толку от меня все равно мало. Пока мать жива была, во всем этом был хоть какой-то смысл, а теперь я просто вишу как камень у тебя на шее. Все равно я долго не протяну, так что чем быстрее все закончится, тем лучше.  
  
Баки замер, вжавшись лбом в светлый затылок Стива. Он не думал об этом. Правда, уже давно старательно не думал о том, что Стиву со всеми его постоянными болячками нужно серьезное лечение, на которое у них просто не было денег, да и то непонятно еще, поможет ли оно. Не думал о том, что Стив может однажды просто задохнуться после очередного приступа, подхватить туберкулез или какую-нибудь другую инфекцию, что его могут серьезно покалечить в одной из бесконечных драк, в которые тот постоянно ввязывался. Баки хорошо знал Роджерса и был почти уверен, что его упрямство способно преодолеть любую болезнь. Но что, если этот мелкий придурок однажды расхочет жить, перестанет бороться со всем миром и в первую очередь с самим собой? Стив никогда не жаловался, никогда не говорил, что устал от этой бесконечной борьбы за выживание. Но иногда Баки казалось, что он видит эту усталость в его глазах, в жестких складках у губ, в морщинке между бровей. «Он ведь совсем один», – подумал Баки, и его пронзило острое, странное чувство. Если бы Стив был девушкой, Баки назвал бы это чувство нежностью. Но Стив был… просто Стивом, поэтому Баки только немного ослабил хватку и приподнялся на локте, слегка нависая над ним и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.  
  
– Стиви. Стиви, не говори ерунды. Помнишь, как мы с тобой собирались купить мотоцикл и доехать до самой мексиканской границы? Если помрешь, как я без тебя поеду? Я же ни хрена не разбираюсь в картах. Эй, слышишь меня?  
  
Он слегка ткнул Стива между лопаток, почувствовав костяшками пальцев острые позвонки. Тот шумно сглотнул и вжался спиной в грудь Баки, запрокинув голову и потершись затылком о его плечо.  
  
– Слышу. – Стив смешно шмыгнул носом, и Баки в ответ фыркнул ему в висок, взъерошив волосы. – Я тебя научу. Карты читать. Это просто. И Бак… Спасибо, – очень тихо закончил он.  
  
– Да не за что, – отозвался Баки, на ощупь нашел руку Стива и накрыл сверху своей широкой ладонью. – Спи давай. И даже не думай заболеть. Ты мне нужен… живым и здоровым.  
  
– Правда нужен? – переспросил Стив.  
  
– Конечно, придурок, – заверил его Баки.  
  
– Тогда какого черта ты мне столько виски в чай налил? – уже другим, обычным своим голосом спросил Стив. – У меня теперь галлюцинации, мне кажется, что ты затащил меня в свою постель.  
  
– Спи давай, – снова повторил Баки, слегка пнув его коленом под зад. – Завтра проспишься, и мы это обсудим. Если захочешь.  
  
Стив быстро уснул – виски Баки и вправду не пожалел, и почти не пьющего и толком ничего не съевшего Стива действительно изрядно повело. А Баки все лежал, вглядываясь в темноту и слушая его дыхание. Он не знал, что еще может сделать для Стива, кроме того, что делал всегда. И не мог представить, как будет жить, если однажды этого мелкого упрямца не станет. Стив был в его жизни всегда, со своими дурацкими принципами, с немного наивным пафосом, с вечными карандашами и цепким взглядом художника, подмечающим все детали, с привычкой говорить неудобную правду, упрямством и занудством.  
  
Всю ночь Баки спал урывками, просыпаясь чуть ли не каждый час и трогая лоб Стива – не начался ли жар. А под утро окончательно проснулся от того, что Стив заворочался, перевернулся во сне на другой бок и обхватил Баки руками, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Стив сопел – все-таки, без насморка не обойдется, – но выглядел счастливым и расслабленным. Почти красивым. Баки отвел с его лба светлые пряди, потом обнял и неожиданно для себя прижался губами к виску, вдыхая знакомый уютный запах. И почти испугался снова нахлынувшей нежности. Он всегда относился к Стиву иначе, чем к прочим своим друзьям, всегда считал его чем-то вроде части себя, но никогда раньше не думал о нем в  _таком_ ключе и совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать. Он даже не мог подобрать этому чувству названия. Это совсем не походило на его увлечения девчонками. Даже на любовь не походило. Каким бы легкомысленным Баки ни старался казаться, он пару раз влюблялся всерьез и, думая о Стиве, не испытывал ни капли того веселого, пьянящего азарта, который ассоциировался у него с влюбленностью. Это чувство скорее балансировало на грани боли и щемящей нежности, не требуя немедленных действий, просто постепенно заполняя сердце.  
  
Он так и не успел тогда толком разобраться в себе. Через месяц на них обрушился Перл-Харбор, и стало уже не до того. Стив бросил свои подработки – он рисовал афиши для всех окрестных кинотеатров – и пошел на завод. Баки всерьез боялся, что тот угробит себя у станка, и уговаривал его вернуться к рисованию – до тех пор, пока этот мелкий придурок не начал рваться на фронт. С этого момента завод стал казаться отличной идеей.  
  
Потом была война – уже настоящая, близкая, – Италия, плен и снова Стив. Новый, неожиданный и пугающе красивый. И стало понятно, что решать ничего больше не нужно. Было достаточно того, что Стив жив, что он счастлив с Картер. Баки искренне не хотел вмешиваться, ему даже в голову не приходило встать между ними, но иногда он ловил на себе странные взгляды Стива. А иногда сам не мог отвести от него глаз. Замеченная тогда, в ту дождливую ночь, скрытая в нем красота теперь стала такой явной, что иногда это даже раздражало. Стив и раньше казался чем-то очень цельным, монолитным, а теперь и вовсе походил на скалу. Рядом с ним Баки чувствовал себя стертым, размазанным пленом и порой задумывался: а как тогда, в прошлой жизни, в Бруклине, ощущал себя рядом с ним Стив? Не чувствовал ли в их двойных свиданиях чего-то унизительного?  
  
А потом был поезд, и все это стало вообще не важно. Но, похоже, теперь снова приходилось задуматься над вопросом, кто для него Стив. И Баки не был уверен, что готов на этот вопрос отвечать.  


 

***

 

Проще и логичнее всего было бы обратиться к дежурной медсестре. Т’Чалла позаботился о том, чтобы все, в чьи обязанности входило наблюдать за состоянием Баки, понимали по-английски, и раздобыть чай, даже в неурочное время, было несложно. Но Стиву требовалась передышка. Осознавать, что он просто струсил, сбежал от разговора, который сам затеял, было противно, и он надеялся, что десять минут в одиночестве помогут если не избавиться от этого чувства, то хотя бы приглушить его. Когда стало понятно, что им с Баки придется какое-то время провести в Ваканде, Т’Чалла выделил Стиву одни из гостевых апартаментов. И теперь тот пошел в свои комнаты. Ему повезло: в переходе, соединяющем жилые помещения и медблок, навстречу попался только мрачного вида охранник, совершающий стандартный обход, да в боковом коридоре промелькнула зеленая форма кого-то из врачей. Отсутствие людей избавляло от необходимости следить за выражением лица.

Идея осесть на какое-то время в горных лесах казалась Стиву очень разумной. Здесь, в маленькой стране, имеющей небольшую, но хорошо подготовленную армию, они могли избежать ненужного интереса прессы и американских властей, а тем, кто искал Зимнего Солдата, было бы не так просто добраться до Баки.

Уперев обе руки в столешницу и глядя на закипающую в стеклянном чайнике воду, Стив думал, как хорошо было бы на какое-то время выдохнуть и остановиться. Ни за кем не гнаться, ни от кого не прятаться, просто пожить нормальной жизнью обычных людей. Только неизвестно, не покажется ли им такая жизнь невыносимо скучной. Сейчас Стив думал, что если Баки останется рядом, даже в качестве друга, этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым. Но как все окажется на самом деле… Этого не узнать, пока не попробуешь.

Заварив чай, Стив полез в бар за бутылкой рома, потом увидел у дальней стенки горькую травяную настойку и решил, что она подойдет еще лучше. Сахар, ложка, пара крекеров на блюдце… Пора возвращаться к Баки, к тому решению, которое он примет.

Когда Стив вернулся, Баки сидел на кровати, свесив ноги. Оставшись один, он скинул ужасно раздражавшую его больничную рубашку-распашонку и кое-как натянул спортивные брюки. Однако справиться одной рукой с футболкой никак не получалось. Остаток плеча двигался с трудом, и при каждом неловком прикосновении к нему Баки морщился от боли. От этих неуклюжих попыток Баки весь взмок, а злополучная футболка так и лежала у него на коленях.

– Слушай, вот зачем ты это затеял? Не мог меня дождаться?

Стив поставил кружку на тумбочку у кровати и забрал скомканную футболку из рук друга.

– Давай сюда. Нет, погоди. – Он снял со спинки кровати полотенце, накинул его Баки на плечи и вытер потную спину. На бледной коже были видны бугристые шрамы. Бионической руки больше не было, но внутри тела Баки все еще оставались металлические конструкции, к которым она крепилась.

– Сейчас помогу.

Очень осторожно, стараясь не касаться обрубка руки, он помог натянуть футболку и сел рядом, протягивая кружку с чаем. Его плечо коснулось здорового плеча Баки, и тот тяжело привалился к нему, потянувшись за кружкой.

– Черт, я одеться сам толком не могу, – выдохнул он. – Без руки, зато с кодом в голове. Красота. Серьезно думаешь, что крио для меня сейчас не лучший вариант?

– Бак, ты несколько часов как с операционного стола. Слабость – это нормально. Даже тебе нужно какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Через пару дней все станет по-другому, поверь мне.

Стив положил руку на спину Баки, чувствуя под пальцами напряженные мышцы и кончики длинных волос.

– И если это был не риторический вопрос, то да, я серьезно думаю, что сейчас, когда ты снова стал собой, глупо возвращаться в криокамеру. У тебя есть шанс начать все сначала. Мы придумаем, как избавить тебя от кода. Т’Чалла уверяет, что среди его подданных есть прекрасные врачи и ученые. Возможно, они смогут сделать тебе новый протез и присоединить его к старым креплениям. Вряд ли рука будет такой, как прежняя, но ты сможешь ею пользоваться. Но даже если нет – в любом случае ты будешь жить. Все наладится, Бак. Главное не сдаваться.

– Я опасен, Стив, – снова повторил Баки. – Не знаю, имею ли я право…

– Право на что? – повысил голос Стив. – Право жить? Ты не животное и не оружие, Бак, ты человек. И да, ты опасен. Я тоже опасен, и Бартон, и Наташа.

– Это другое, – возразил Баки, но Стив жестом прервал его. Сейчас в нем говорило уже не его личное желание, чтобы Баки остался с ним, сейчас говорил Капитан, готовый бороться за свободу и право на жизнь для каждого человека.

– А Беннер? Он – это тоже другое? Или его тоже в клетку? Баки, я уже сказал – решать все равно тебе, но я буду рядом.

Он накрыл лежащую на колене ладонь Баки своей и слегка сжал его пальцы.

– Пей чай и ложись, тебе надо поспать.

 

***

  
Чай и присутствие Стива и вправду согревали. Озноб прошел, тело расслабилось, даже боль в руке притупилась, и Баки погрузился в теплый, вязкий полусон. Стив сидел рядом: было слышно, как тот время от времени вздыхает и скрипит стулом. Потом он наконец вышел, осторожно притворив за собой дверь, а Баки все балансировал на границе между сном и явью, прислушиваясь к отдаленным звукам тропической ночи и пытаясь до конца осознать, что он теперь в относительной безопасности.

Эти дни запомнились Баки именно такими: тянущимися медленно, как во сне, полными тишины, покоя и уютного тепла, источаемого Стивом. Было видно, что тот изо всех сил старается, чтобы Баки было хорошо. И Баки, сперва чувствовавший себя неловким и беспомощным и тяготившийся этим чувством, через пару дней расслабился. Неловкость пока никуда не девалась, привыкнуть обходиться без руки было не так просто, но беспомощность, вместе с болью в плече, постепенно отступала. На смену ей приходило ощущение чудовищной усталости. В режиме Солдата Баки, пусть и не осознавая этого, функционировал на пределе человеческих возможностей. Во время криосна его тело, конечно, отдыхало, но сам Баки – та часть, которая еще оставалась им, – все равно накапливал усталость. Потом, когда он ударился в бега, тоже приходилось постоянно быть настороже. Последние недели, казалось, вымотали его окончательно, и ампутация руки завершила дело – Баки чувствовал себя развалившимся на куски. Наверное, если бы ему пришлось снова сражаться, защищаться самому или защищать Стива, он бы собрался, несмотря ни на что нашел силы и сделал бы все, что от него потребовали обстоятельства. Но жизнь распорядилась так, что сейчас, впервые за десятилетия, он мог наконец остановиться и позволить себе передышку.

Рука постепенно заживала, он делал какие-то простые упражнения, чтобы совсем не потерять форму, и иногда даже спускался вместе со Стивом в дворцовый сад. Стив бегал, а Баки просто сидел на солнце и впитывал в себя тепло, звуки, краски, ощущения – все, чего был лишен Солдат. Он пытался вспомнить, как это – быть по-настоящему живым. Но иногда Баки казалось, будто какая-то его часть навсегда заморожена в криокамере, и он больше никогда не сможет чувствовать то, что чувствуют нормальные люди.

Все остальное время он отсыпался, смотрел какой-то бесконечный сериал про чувака, живущего в летающей телефонной будке, и общался с врачами, приставленными к нему Т’Чалой. Король Ваканды уверял, что они отличные специалисты в своей области, и у Баки не было оснований не верить ему. Они просветили его, наверное, всеми существующими в природе лучами и исследовали все, до чего дотянулись руки. Из их объяснений Баки понял, что для восстановления протеза врачам и ученым нужно только время.

– Довольно много времени, – сразу оговорился специалист по бионике, высокий чернокожий парень, все время улыбавшийся Баки и Стиву и именовавшийся у них «доктор э-э-э…» – имени его ни Стив, ни Баки правильно произнести так и не смогли. – Мы в общем и целом понимаем, как все это крепилось и работало. К счастью, основные управляющие схемы, подключенные к нервам, уцелели. Сейчас наша задача – понять, за что именно отвечает каждый элемент. Механическая конструкция самой руки – дело техники, самое сложное – бионика. Но, думаю, со временем мы сможем восстановить ее работоспособность.

Времени у них было в избытке. Баки твердо решил, что пока они не разберутся с кодом, о возвращении бионической руки и речи быть не может. С этим соглашался даже Стив. Но дело пока не двигалось. Врачи и психологи, работавшие с ним, откровенно боялись своего пациента. Все их исследования и расспросы пока ни к чему не привели. Правда, они выдвинули несколько предположений о том, что можно было бы попытаться сделать, чтобы «сгладить последствия такого чудовищного вмешательства в человеческую природу», но осуществлять их на практике не спешили.

– Это недопустимый риск, – откровенно признался пожилой доктор, настаивавший на том, чтобы его звали просто Майк. Уроженец Британии, на родине он был нейрохирургом, а здесь, по его собственным словам, «чем только ни занимался». Т’Чалла отзывался о нем с уважением, и Баки даже из беглых и сугубо деловых разговоров заключил, что Майк не только обладал глубочайшими познаниями о работе мозга, но и вообще был очень образованным человеком.

– Результат повторного вмешательства может быть непредсказуем. Его Величество настаивает на продолжении исследований. Мы готовы, но это может занять много времени и не принести никаких результатов. – Майк развел руками. – Я бы не рискнул. Угрозы жизни нет, и я бы советовал вам, Джеймс, лучше подумать, как минимизировать риск активации кода.

– Если код сработает, угроза жизни быстро появится, это я могу вам гарантировать, – мрачно пообещал Баки.

– Если бы мы точно знали, как проходила процедура кодировки, тогда у нас, возможно, появились бы какие-то внятные идеи. А так…

Даже если бы Баки сам точно знал, как проходила процедура кодировки, он вряд ли смог бы пересказать ее в подробностях. Но он, к счастью, помнил далеко не все. А то, что даже условно помнил, – старался не вспоминать.

Но в целом он был согласен с Майком. Рисковать тут не стоило. Баки не боялся, что декодировка окажется болезненной. Более того, он полагал, что это неизбежно, и был к этому готов. Возможность умереть в процессе его бы тоже не остановила. Останавливало его то, что в случае неудачи он рисковал превратиться в неуправляемого зверя или полностью потерять рассудок. Такие перспективы сами по себе выглядели пугающе, а особенно удручало понимание того, что Стив и тогда не бросит его, будет пытаться что-то сделать для… Для того, что останется от Баки в случае неудачи. Этого Баки допустить не мог, так что пока оставалось только ждать.

Попытаться научиться просто жить. Обходиться одной рукой, отдыхать, восстанавливаться. Сидеть по вечерам со Стивом на большой открытой веранде, смотреть, как солнце садится за горы, и разговаривать. О прошедшем дне, обо всякой на первый взгляд ничего не значащей ерунде. Во время этих разговоров они часто вспоминали Бруклин и иногда – очень редко – войну. Стив старался быть деликатным и не задавал вопросов ни о Солдате, ни о Бухаресте. И Баки ценил это. И заботу, и тихие, почти домашние вечера, и возможность позволить себе наконец расслабиться. Ценил настолько, что, немного придя в себя, всерьез задумался: может быть, стоит перестать делать вид, что он не замечает взглядов Стива. Не догадывается, о чем тот так и не сказал в их первый вечер в Ваканде.

Он видел, как Стив к нему относится. Да что там, ему и самому было хорошо и спокойно рядом со Стивом, как не было ни с кем и никогда. Насколько, насколько ему теперешнему вообще могло быть хорошо и спокойно. Они вполне могли бы ужиться вдвоем, по сути, уже уживались. Мысль о сексе со Стивом тоже не вызывала у него ни протеста, ни отвращения. Не вызывала вообще ничего. И в этом была главная проблема. Он не мог ответить на чувства Стива, потому что уже давно ничего не чувствовал по-настоящему. Все эмоции превратились в блеклые отголоски, полустертые воспоминания о тех чувствах, которые он испытывал когда-то. Баки даже помнил день, когда это произошло.

В тот день ему сказали, что Стив погиб. Показали газету. Он помнил эту боль. Уже не чувствовал, но до сих пор помнил, какой она была. Перед ней меркла любая физическая боль – а ее было более чем достаточно и до того дня, и после. Его сознание и память тогда еще были живы, но чувства – они умерли первыми. И сейчас, когда к нему вернулись и осознание себя, и большая часть памяти, эмоции так и не проснулись.

Черт, а ведь он мог бы. Сейчас он понимал, что если бы мог любить кого-то, то этим кем-то был бы именно Стив. Но он не мог. Больше нет.

В конце концов, можно было бы наплевать и на это. Стив заслуживал счастья, и Баки был готов сделать для этого все, что от него зависело. Вот только он прекрасно понимал, что при всем желании не сможет дать Стиву того, в чем тот действительно нуждается. Невозможно разыграть страсть. Стив сразу почувствует фальшь, а настоящего, живого огня у Баки больше не осталось. Все сгорело в ту страшную ночь, когда он мысленно похоронил Стива в арктических льдах.

И предлагать Стиву, всегда честному и искреннему Стиву, эту пустышку, выгоревшую оболочку, было глупо и подло. Гораздо честнее забыть о своей гордости и просто по-дружески принять его помощь. Баки слишком хорошо знал друга и понимал, что искренняя благодарность будет для него лучше фальшивой любви.

 

***

  
Как Стив и опасался, спокойствие и бездействие довольно быстро начали слегка тяготить его. Он старался чем мог помогать Баки, но тот довольно быстро учился справляться сам. Инстинкты и железное здоровье суперсолдата делали свое дело – Баки быстро восстанавливался и постепенно привыкал обходиться одной рукой, без посторонней помощи. И раз уж Стив решил оставить свои чувства при себе, то ему хотелось быть хотя бы полезным другу. Но все время казалось, что он делает для него недостаточно много. Да что там, почти ничего не делает.

Иногда Стив, вопреки собственному решению, пытался разглядеть в Баки признаки какого-то особого отношения. Даже про себя он не решался назвать это «влюбленностью», слишком уж не вязалось это кружевное слово с нынешним Баки. Да и то, что чувствовал он сам, что жило в нем с шестнадцати лет, то, что он пронес через войну, через лед, через смерть, то, что хранил в тайне, опасаясь, что, открывшись, оттолкнет или скомпрометирует Баки… Он никогда не называл это словами. Просто ощущал Баки как часть себя, часть необходимую и очень важную, но отрезанную по живому и существующую отдельно. Еще в юности, когда они проводили вместе очень много времени и были по-настоящему близки, Стив втайне завидовал девушкам, которые могли, как ему казалось, быть к Баки  _еще ближе_ , быть с ним одним целым. И сейчас он остро ощущал, каким отстраненным иногда становится Баки, как он уходит куда-то далеко, даже если физически находится совсем рядом.

Разговаривая со Стивом, Бак выглядел вполне довольным, иногда даже улыбался, но стоило ему остаться одному, как он словно выключался, лицо его становилось лишенным какого бы то ни было выражения. «Как у машины», – думал иногда Стив с болью. Что с этим делать, Стив не знал, так что оставалось только привыкать к этому новому Баки, по мере сил помогать ему восстанавливаться и искать способы обезвредить код.

«Мы что-нибудь придумаем», – уверенно заявил Стив сразу после ампутации, но пока дело не двигалось, и он стал все чаще подумывать о том, чтобы обратиться за помощью к Мстителям. Вернее, к Беннеру. Брюс, конечно, не был экспертом по работе мозга, но, возможно, он мог бы вывести их на нужного человека. Однако прежде чем Стив нашел способ связаться с Брюсом, они с Наташей сами прилетели в Ваканду.

Наташа всегда умела свалиться как снег на голову после длительного отсутствия и сделать вид, словно они встречались только вчера. Так же, как умела доставать из рукава неучтенные ножи и козырные карты. Возможно, она обсуждала свой визит с Т’Чаллой – в маленьком королевстве ничего не делалось без его ведома. Но для Стива их с Беннером приезд стал полной неожиданностью.

Тем не менее он был рад и ей, и Брюсу. Только увидев знакомые лица, Стив понял, как ему не хватало поддержки команды. Он считал себя ответственным за будущее Баки и ни на кого не собирался перекладывать эту ответственность, но для него было важно знать, что судьба его друга небезразлична кому-то еще.

Наташа привезла с собой последние новости – Тони по-прежнему дуется и не хочет даже слышать про Стива, глупо, честное слово; Бартон дома, время от времени шлет сообщения «Все ОК», больше от него ничего не дождешься; Вижен, похоже, всерьез влюблен в Ванду, никогда бы не подумала, что такое вообще возможно, – и графический планшет.

– Держи, приобщайся к чудесам двадцать первого века. – Она протянула ему плоскую коробку. – Если вся эта шумиха вокруг Мстителей не уляжется и нам не позволят больше развлекаться спасением мира, ты вполне сможешь сделать карьеру художника или дизайнера.

Пока Наташа объясняла Стиву принцип работы планшета, Брюс подсел к Баки. Стив краем уха слышал, как он задавал какие-то очень общие вопросы про Ваканду и про самочувствие. Баки односложно отвечал, потом они перешли в ту часть комнаты, что служила кухней, и принялись заваривать чай. Вернее, насколько мог судить Стив, Брюс заваривал, посвящая Баки в тайны процесса, а тот молча, но внимательно наблюдал.

– Брюс хотел с ним познакомиться, – не меняя тона, сказала Наташа. – Ему интересно узнать, что ощущает Барнс, находясь в модусе Солдата, и сравнить с тем, что он сам чувствует, становясь Халком.

– Вряд ли Баки станет с ним это обсуждать, – покачал головой Стив. – Он даже со мной не говорит о Солдате. Я пару раз пытался, но он явно не хотел касаться этой темы, и я перестал об этом заговаривать.

– Вряд ли Брюс решится спросить, – отозвалась Наташа. – Но, по-моему, они нашли общий язык. Какие-то вещи ведь можно понять и без слов. И Брюс в этом мастер. Звериное чутье, – усмехнулась она.

Стив поднял голову и взглянул на Баки и Брюса. В отличие от Наташи, он не мог оценить, насколько те понимают друг друга, у него вообще было плохо с намеками и невербальными сигналами. Теперь он очень жалел об этом – может быть, будь он чуть более догадливым, сейчас он бы лучше понимал, что происходит с Баки.

– Вы разобрались с кодом? – прервала его размышления Наташа.

– Люди Т’Чаллы работают над этим, но пока толковых идей нет, – честно признался он.

– Я так и думала. – Наташа повысила голос, чтобы Баки тоже услышал, что она говорит. – Пока вы тут отдыхаете на горном курорте, мы навели справки, и я поговорила с Вандой. Есть одно место в Уэстчестере. Там школа для таких, как она. Для мутантов. Заправляет всем некий профессор Ксавье. Ученый, телепат, гуманист и чуть ли не Таймлорд. В общем, есть мнение, – Наташа выразительно взглянула на Брюса, – что если кто и сможет помочь с решением этой проблемы, так это он.

Баки молчал, переводя взгляд с Беннера на Наташу. Ее он знал в своей прошлой жизни Солдата, его – до сего дня только по рассказам, и Стив не был уверен, что из этого лучше. Но порадовался, что Баки тоже здесь. Обсуждать такие вещи без него было бы неправильно. Хотя, наверное, гораздо проще, признался себе Стив.

– Вы говорили с ним? – спросил он, поняв, что Баки участвовать в разговоре пока не собирается. Они с Беннером накрывали на стол, но Стив заметил, что Баки время от времени оценивающе поглядывает на Наташу. – Он может дать гарантии, что все получится?

– Ну какие гарантии, Стив! Он же Барнса в глаза не видел. Но я встретилась с ним. Он… – Наташа помедлила, подыскивая подходящее слово. – Он впечатляет. Во всяком случае, советую туда съездить и хотя бы поговорить.

– Чай готов, – прервал ее Брюс. – Садитесь. Об этом Ксавье рассказывают удивительные вещи, – добавил он, разливая чай. – В Индии я беседовал с одним человеком, тот однажды имел дело с выпускником школы Ксавье…

Когда Брюс хотел, он мог быть прекрасным рассказчиком. На этот раз героем его истории был парень, ученик Ксавье, который умел устанавливать мысленный контакт с дикими зверями, и обитатели нищей индийской деревушки в какой-то невероятной глуши, считающие этого парня чуть ли не богом. Брюс говорил плавно и неторопливо, не скупился на описания местных красот и быта тамошних жителей, и оттого история казалась совершенно сказочной и неправдоподобной. Но Стив видел, как внимательно слушает его Баки, и понимал, что идея поехать в Уэстчестер нравится тому все больше.

Когда Беннер с Наташей уехали, Баки провел какое-то время в одиночестве на широкой террасе, куда выходили отведенные им во дворце комнаты. Выглядел он при этом, вопреки обыкновению, не отстраненно-безразличным, а сосредоточенным и задумчивым, поэтому Стив решил, что лучше его не трогать. Наконец Баки зашел в комнату к Стиву, прямо с террасы, просто постучав в открытую стеклянную дверь, и встал на пороге.

– Я подумал: давай съездим в Уэстчестер, – произнес наконец он. – Тут мне все равно пока никто ничем не может помочь. А человек, который впечатлил Романофф, заслуживает того, чтобы на него как минимум посмотреть. Или даже попробовать с ним поработать. Думаю, это будет достаточно безопасно. Если верить рассказам Брюса, мутанты вполне смогут справиться со мной, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

– Баки, контроль над ситуацией – это правда то, что тебя сейчас больше всего волнует? – Стив подошел к двери на террасу и встал рядом с Баки. – Тебя не смущает, например, что в твоей голове будет копаться незнакомый человек?

– Здешние специалисты пытаются копаться в моей голове уже почти месяц, а толку никакого. Думаю, пора попробовать что-то другое.

– Но телепатия – не медицина, это вообще не наука, это толком не исследованное непонятно что, – с сомнением покачал головой Стив. – Уверен, что готов?

– Эти мои триггеры – тоже не наука, а неисследованное непонятно что, – усмехнулся Баки. – И думаю, я никогда не буду по-настоящему готов пустить кого-то к себе в голову. Но это все равно так или иначе придется сделать, так что лучше особо не тянуть. Я устал ждать. – Баки вздохнул и посмотрел куда-то мимо Стива. – Просто обещай, что не позволишь мне никому навредить, если что-то пойдет не так, – попросил он.

Стив кивнул.

– И если… – Баки тяжело сглотнул, по-прежнему не глядя Стиву в глаза, и тот понял, что он собирается сказать.

– Нет. – Стив резко мотнув головой, прерывая Баки. – Не проси, я этого не сделаю. Ты знаешь. Но обещаю, что смогу остановить тебя, если ты потеряешь контроль.

Давая это обещание, Стив не кривил душой – он допускал, что Зимний Солдат при определенных обстоятельствах может проснуться, и понимал, что в этом случае именно ему придется следить за тем, чтобы он по возможности не причинил вреда случайным людям. Но вот сможет ли он защитить самого Баки? В Ваканде защитой им в первую очередь служила неизвестность. О том, что они здесь, не знал никто, кроме близких друзей и подданных Т’Чаллы, в молчании которых король был абсолютно уверен. Кроме того, королевский дворец Ваканды был очень хорошо защищен. В опасной близости от Нью-Йорка риск быть узнанными и атакованными – не важно, бывшими союзниками, бывшими противниками или просто американскими спецслужбами, стремящимися нейтрализовать потенциальную угрозу – возрастал многократно. Поэтому возвращались в Америку они с максимальными предосторожностями, на частном дипломатическом самолете Т’Чаллы. В аэропорту их ждала Наташа с машиной, и к вечеру того же дня они уже были в школе Ксавье.

Приехав, они убедились, что Наташа не соврала – профессор действительно впечатлял. Как и всё в поместье: старинный особняк, огромный парк, защита периметра и ученики школы, обладавшие самыми разными способностями и имевшие здесь возможность не скрывать их. Проходя по парку и по коридорам школы, Стив видел их – шумных детей и подростков и изредка встречающихся среди них взрослых. Чьи-то мутации, затронувшие внешность, были заметны с первого взгляда, кто-то выглядел совершенно обыкновенно, пока не начинал двигать предметы взглядом или парить над землей. Но все обитатели поместья выглядели спокойными, дружелюбными и расслабленными. Это слегка успокоило Стива. Он надеялся, что в месте, где детям хорошо, никто не причинит Баки вреда.

Сам Ксавье оказался худым, лысым и очень пожилым человеком с проницательным взглядом чуть прищуренных глаз. Он пригласил их в свой большой светлый кабинет, предложил чаю и, сидя в инвалидном кресле, явно изготовленном по самым современным технологиям, с живым интересом принялся расспрашивать о Нью-Йорке и о том, как быстро город отстраивается после нашествия читаури. Потом вспомнил Бруклинский ботанический сад с его обширной коллекцией, посетовал, что сейчас так редко выбирается из поместья… Через полчаса Стиву уже казалось, что Ксавье живет где-то неподалеку и они знакомы чуть ли не всю жизнь. Даже Баки выглядел не таким угрюмым, как обычно в присутствии посторонних, и Стив невольно задумался, что могло произвести такой эффект: искренний интерес профессора к гостям или какое-то телепатическое воздействие.

Словно в ответ на его сомнения, Ксавье обратился к Стиву:

– Я не читаю ваших мыслей, Стив. Это происходит совсем не так, как вы себе представляете. Но да, я чувствую ваше настроение. Не могу не чувствовать, к сожалению. Например, ваши опасения и недоверие. И ваши, Джеймс, тоже. – Ксавье повернулся к Баки, и тон профессора заставил Стива подумать о том, что они с Баки, похоже, опасаются разных вещей. – Джеймс, завтра мы с вами встретимся еще раз, уже по делу. А пока все-таки расскажите мне, сильно ли, по-вашему, изменился Нью-Йорк за прошедшие сто лет? Я имею в виду не технические изобретения и новые здания, конечно, а сам дух города. Мне очень интересно, как это выглядит с точки зрения тех, кто помнит еще довоенный Нью-Йорк.

Баки принялся вспоминать – не очень охотно, и Стив включился в разговор сперва скорее для того, чтобы поддержать друга, но потом втянулся и с воодушевлением принялся сравнивать старый и новый город, пытаясь на ходу делать выводы. Трудно было не поддаться живому обаянию профессора, и через какое-то время они с Баки наперебой вспоминали подробности нью-йоркского быта времен их юности. Стив даже попросил у Ксавье несколько листов бумаги из лежащей на столе пачки, чтобы тут же иллюстрировать свои воспоминания. Наташа тоже присутствовала при этом разговоре, но больше слушала и играла роль светской дамы, задавая нейтральные вопросы. Стива всегда поражало, как ей удается такое перевоплощение. В конце концов он решил, что Наташа отлично умеет работать под прикрытием и при необходимости использует эти навыки в частной жизни.

Наконец профессор закончил беседу – у Стива создалось впечатление, что он уже увидел все, что хотел. Наташа уехала в город, а они с Баки разошлись по своим спальням. Для них отвели две соседние комнаты в гостевом крыле с отдельным входом. «Подальше от детей», – подумал Стив. Было ли это заботой о том, чтобы их с Баки лишний раз не беспокоили, или дополнительной мерой обеспечения безопасности учеников – Стив не знал.

Следующий день они провели, осваиваясь в особняке и прилегающем к нему огромном парке. Их проводником была девушка, Линда, суперспособность которой, как решил Стив, заключалась в умении вызывать симпатию у всех и каждого, а также в лучезарной улыбке. Стив, которого всегда живо интересовало все новое, с удовольствием слушал ее рассказ о школе, о ее предназначении и истории. Похоже, Ксавье действительно был гуманистом в высшем значении этого слова, Наташа и здесь оказалась права. Заметил Стив и то, как подробно Линда рассказывала о безопасности школы. Поместье хорошо охранялось, для его защиты использовались самые современные оружейные разработки, но, как понял Стив, директор школы больше уповал не на силу, а на свое влияние в научных и политических кругах. Оно заставляло относиться к его частной собственности с особым уважением, так что школа была, фактически, маленьким государством в государстве.

– Так что власти нас не трогают, наемные охотники за мутантами сюда давно уже не рискуют соваться, а от простых зевак мы защищаемся своими средствами.

– Например? – поинтересовался Баки, который до этого сохранял нейтральное выражение лица и по большей части слушал и отмалчивался. Стив уже привык, что все разговоры с малознакомыми людьми теперь приходится вести ему. Баки требовалось время, чтобы оценить собеседника, да и вообще в этом веке разговоры давались ему с гораздо большим трудом, чем в прошлом. Стив вспомнил, как легко Баки заводил знакомства в бруклинские времена, и подумал, что, не изменись тот так сильно, сейчас бы уже обзавелся парочкой приятелей и как минимум полудюжиной поклонниц из числа местных студентов. Стив и сам уже поймал себя на желании узнать кое-кого из встреченных сегодня ребят поближе…

– Примерно вот так, – раздалось откуда-то сбоку, и Стив словно очнулся. Линда стояла метрах в десяти, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и широко улыбалась. А ведь секунду назад он не только не видел ее, но и не помнил о ее существовании, понял Стив.

– Ого! Тоже телепатия? – спросил он. Девушка не вызывала у него таких опасений, как старый и опытный профессор, но все равно чувствовать, что с твоим сознанием могут проделывать подобные штуки, к тому же без разрешения, было неприятно.

– Не совсем. Я не работаю на прием, только на передачу. Да и внушить никому ничего толком пока не могу, только перенаправить мысли. «Отвести глаза», как говорили в старые времена. Не такой уж редкий дар, на самом-то деле, раньше он тоже часто встречался, просто у меня выражен гораздо сильнее. Ведьмы, – пояснила она, встретив непонимающий взгляд Стива. – По большей части все рассказы о ведьмах и колдунах порождены встречами с нашими предшественниками. Мутации в людях копились веками, считает профессор. А сейчас резкое изменение ритма жизни и образа мыслей поспособствовало их проявлению. А может, сыграло роль увеличение фонового уровня электромагнитных излучений. А может, просто время пришло, – засмеялась Линда, подходя ближе.

– А вы меня видели, да? – продолжила она, обернувшись к Баки. Тот наконец посмотрел на нее в упор, и Стив заметил мелькнувшую в его глазах улыбку, слабую тень той обворожительной улыбки, что заставляла бруклинских девчонок краснеть и опускать взгляд.

– Нет, не видел, но все равно помнил, что вы тут были, – ответил Баки и пояснил: – Бионика. У меня была бионическая рука. Руку отрезали, но связанные с ней искусственные нейронные схемы в голове остались. Так что я отчасти машина, и мне не так просто отвести глаза.

На этом разговор перешел на что-то другое, но Стив снова мысленно вернулся к нему вечером, сидя в одиночестве в своей комнате и дожидаясь Баки. Тот снова пошел разговаривать с профессором, теперь уже один. Стив предлагал составить ему компанию, но Баки отказался, сославшись на то, что на этот раз приглашали только его. И теперь Стив вспоминал, как буднично Баки произнес: «Я отчасти машина», каким отстраненным он зачастую выглядел, как хладнокровно дрался и со спецназом в Бухаресте, и с командой Тони, и с самим Стивом. Вспоминал идеальную выверенность его движений, нечеловеческую скорость и точность стрельбы, невосприимчивость к боли. Баки больше не был Солдатом, но тот жил где-то внутри него. До этого момента Стиву казалось, что пройдет время – и Баки станет прежним. Пусть не совсем таким, как в юности, но ведь это естественно, они оба через многое прошли и оба уже никогда не будут в точности такими, как раньше. Но сейчас он, пожалуй, впервые задумался, что за прошедшие годы Баки изменился гораздо больше, чем он сам. Сыворотка, сказал Эрскин, усилила то, что и так было в Стиве. Но Баки… Стив только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, что с ним делали. Он прошел не просто через боль и пытки. У него отнимали то, что по праву принадлежало ему – память, личность, – и добавляли что-то совершенно чуждое: бионику, схемы в голове… Что, если после всего этого Баки действительно стал совершенно другим человеком? Пусть этот человек был по-прежнему дорог Стиву. Может быть, даже более дорог, чем раньше, если такое возможно. Но это совсем не значит, что сам Стив дорог Баки так же, как и раньше.

«Тогда, в Вашингтоне, – пытался урезонить себя Стив. – Он узнал меня. Он вытащил меня из реки, сам вышел из модуса Солдата. Значит, мы по-прежнему друзья». Но где-то глубоко внутри у него все же засела мысль о том, что он может вовсе не так уж много значить для того человека, которым стал теперь Баки.

Пару часов Стив просидел в комнате, дожидаясь Баки и предаваясь мрачным размышлениям. Наконец он услышал, как открылась и снова закрылась входная дверь: Баки вернулся. Не в силах больше ждать, Стив вышел в коридор, постучался в комнату Баки и тут же просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь.

– Ну как?

Баки сидел на кровати, задумчиво глядя перед собой.

– Нормально. Светская беседа, как в первый раз. Сейчас больше говорили про войну, но не только. Предупредил, правда, что будет в голове у меня копаться. Не возражаете, говорит, если я вас посмотрю? Я, ты знаешь, таким дураком себя чувствовал.

– Неприятно, да? Когда он в тебя смотрит? – посочувствовал Стив. Он все еще стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку.

– Да нет, не в том дело. Не знаю, как там он «смотрит», я ничего особо не заметил. Просто он про Бухарест спрашивал. Про музеи-театры всякие. Он там бывал, оказывается, когда-то. А я и сказать ничего толком не мог, я же никуда не ходил, старался не светиться. И вообще… не до того было. Вот и подумал: мы с тобой обе жизни на драки потратили, а больше почти ничего и не видели.

Баки так и сидел на кровати, глядя в пол. Длинные волосы почти закрывали его лицо, и Стив не мог рассмотреть его выражения.

– Во-первых, я не жалею о том, на что тратил свою жизнь, – возразил он. – А у тебя и выбора-то особого не было. А во-вторых, кто тебе мешает сходить в музей? Разберемся со всем этим, и можно будет хоть в Бухарест, хоть куда захочешь поехать.

– До самой мексиканской границы? – усмехнувшись, спросил Баки и наконец поднял голову. Стив кивнул:

– Куда захочешь, – повторил он севшим голосом. Потом помедлил и продолжил: – Знаешь, у меня блокнот есть. Я туда записываю все, о чем стоит узнать побольше. А потом читаю об этом. Или слушаю, если это музыка.

– Господи, Роджерс, ты не меняешься. – Баки широко улыбнулся и на мгновение стал похож на прежнего, довоенного себя. Потом протянул руку к подушке, и Стив широко улыбнулся, догадавшись, что тот сейчас сделает. – У меня вот нет никаких блокнотов, и в музее я в последний раз был почти сто лет назад. Как ты только меня терпишь! – И Баки действительно бросил в него подушкой.

Это было ленивое, расслабленное движение, не очень похожее на яростные подушечные бои их бруклинского детства. Но Баки смеялся, и у Стива перехватило дыхание.

– Даже не знаю, – засмеялся он в ответ. – Наверное, придется срочно заняться твоим воспитанием. Зато представляешь, какой колоссальный успех меня ждет? Чтобы удвоить твои ничтожные знания, нужно будет приложить совсем немного усилий!

Он кинул подушку обратно, потом посмотрел, как Баки возится, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее, и, резко посерьезнев, спросил:

– Как думаешь, у него получится?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Может быть. Во всяком случае, он сказал, что хуже не будет. Я думаю, в этом ему можно верить.

 

***

  
Почему-то Баки думал, что будет больно. Что старик начнет вытаскивать на поверхность воспоминания о том, как проклятый код загоняли к нему в голову. Что ему придется пережить все это снова. При мысли об этом Баки каждый раз прикрывал глаза и шумно выдыхал через нос, прогоняя ютящиеся на краю сознания воспоминания. Он готов. Он сможет. Но думать об этом лишний раз не нужно.

Однако все оказалось совсем не так, как Баки себе представлял. Старик просто смотрел на него. О чем он при этом думает – понять было невозможно. Баки чувствовал, что Ксавье читает его, не мог сказать как, но чувствовал. Но это не вызывало никаких мыслей, никаких образов. Баки просто смотрел на старика и думал о чем-то своем. Вспоминал забавных мальчишек, которых видел утром в парке. Они со смехом метали друг в друга какие-то не то шары, не то сгустки энергии. Мутанты, кто их разберет, что они там творят. Потом вспомнилось, как они со Стивом в детстве играли в снежки, загребая руками грязный подтаявший снег и так же смеясь. Потом перед его глазами почему-то встала мама, сматывающая клубок ниток, и сестры, играющие на крыльце с рыжим котенком. Солнце бликовало в окнах соседнего дома, слепило глаза... Баки почувствовал на лице тепло его лучей, вздрогнул и очнулся.

Оказалось, что прошло уже несколько часов. Заходящее солнце окрасило кабинет Ксавье в оранжевый цвет, а ведь он пришел сюда в разгар дня. Профессор все так же сидел в кресле напротив, но выглядел печальным и очень усталым. Увидев, что Баки пришел в себя, он улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.

– Джеймс, вы в порядке?

– Да. – Баки тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки сна. – Я ничего не почувствовал, как будто спал. Все получилось? – с надеждой спросил он. – Теперь я свободен?

Ксавье кивнул:

– Да, я сделал свою часть работы – разрушил в вашем мозгу триггерные связи, которые заставляли вас подчиняться кодировщику. Но те, кто придумал этот код, постарались на славу. – Ксавье осуждающе поджал губы. – Он стал частью вас, и не только на уровне подсознания. Задействована мышечная память, рефлексы. То, что я увидел, пока работал… Я вам очень сочувствую. – Он покачал головой, подбирая слова, но Баки прервал его.

– Не стоит, профессор. Все это в прошлом. Моя жизнь такая, какая она есть, и тут уже ничего не изменишь. Лучше расскажите, в чем подвох. Есть же какой-то подвох? Не может же все быть так просто?

– Просто? – Ксавье усмехнулся. – Молодой человек, я уже очень стар и давно не страдаю ложной скромностью, так что могу вас уверить: вряд ли кто-то, кроме меня, смог бы сделать то, что мы сейчас сделали. Во всяком случае, не искалечив вашу психику окончательно. Но в какой-то степени вы правы. Я расшатал схему кодировки, но сломать ее окончательно вам придется самому. Причем сделать это нужно в ближайшее время. Не удивлюсь, если заложенная в вас система предполагает автовосстановление.

Баки кивнул, не отводя взгляда. Ксавье не был сентиментален, и, может быть, Баки зря не дал ему выразить свое сочувствие. Но он боялся будить в себе даже тени  _тех_  воспоминаний. Неизвестно еще, во что ему обойдется окончательное разрушение кода. Баки нутром чувствовал, что безболезненность процедуры для него самого дорого встала профессору. И тени, залегшие под глазами старика, подтверждали эту догадку. Так что самостоятельное, без поддержки профессора, продолжение работы может оказаться далеко не таким легким.

Где-то на грани сознания промелькнула мысль о том, что Стив вот умеет выражать свое сочувствие без слов, не давая призракам прошлого даже шанса. Он – как солнце, просто греет, ничего не получая взамен. От этой мысли стало как будто даже теплее, но Баки быстро вернулся к разговору с Ксавье. Сейчас не время об этом думать. Никогда не время.

– Код больше не будет автоматически выключать ваше сознание, вы сможете ему противостоять. Но он все еще действует на вас. Чтобы окончательно сломать кодировку, вам нужно услышать код и научиться сопротивляться ему. Думаю, после некоторого количества тренировок связи нарушатся окончательно, и вы полностью освободитесь от этой зависимости. Вероятно, это будет нелегко. Но могу точно сказать: учитывая то, что я видел в вашей памяти, – вы справитесь.

Баки еще раз кивнул. Не нужно было обладать способностью к телепатии, чтобы прочитать на лице профессора: «Вас ждет адская работа, готовьтесь».

– И еще. Я бы посоветовал начать работу в паре с капитаном Роджерсом. Он много значит для вас, и если код будет произносить он – вам будет значительно легче справиться. Потом уже закрепите на ком-то из наших ребят.

– Я буду опасен? – сразу спросил Баки. Руки не было, и он целый месяц толком не тренировался, но наработанные за десятилетия рефлексы никуда не делись. Поэтому вопрос безопасности партнера, если он войдет в модус Солдата, особенно если этим партнером будет Стив, волновал его в первую очередь. Да и покалечить ненароком кого-то из местных детишек тоже не хотелось бы.

– Думаю, вы будете опасны в первую очередь для самого себя. Но, в любом случае, с вами будет один их моих преподавателей. Я рекомендую вам тренироваться именно с ним, когда вы поймете, что можете успешно противостоять Роджерсу.

– Уверены, что ваш человек справится со мной в случае, если что-то пойдет не так? Я, конечно, не в лучшей форме, но тем не менее не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то из ваших пострадал.

Ксавье широко улыбнулся.

– Не переживайте. Я совершенно уверен, что этому человеку вы не причините существенного вреда. Кроме того, я сам подстрахую вас. Дистанционно. Так что лучше заранее сообщите мне о времени ваших тренировок. Давайте я познакомлю вас с вашим куратором, – произнес он, выезжая из-за стола.

Баки скривился, и Ксавье, тут же заметив выражение его лица, поинтересовался:

– Вам не нравится слово «куратор»?

Баки резко кивнул.

– Да, давайте уже без кураторов обойдемся.

– Хорошо, – примирительно улыбнулся Ксавье, взглянув на часы. – Помогать вам будет мой преподаватель истории. Сейчас у него заканчивается урок. Пока мы доберемся до аудитории, он как раз освободится.

Ксавье направил кресло к двери, но в двух шагах от нее остановился и снизу вверх взглянул на Баки.  
  
– Не хотите поговорить со Стивом? – будто бы между прочим поинтересовался он.  
  
– Мне кажется, мы достаточно говорим со Стивом, – тут же ответил Баки. Слишком резко, наверное, но очень уж ему не понравился тон профессора. – Конечно, я расскажу ему о том, как прошла процедура. И о предстоящих тренировках – тоже.  
  
– Да, конечно, – кивнул Ксавье. – Но все-таки мне кажется, что поговорить со Стивом было бы не лишним.  
  
Профессор внимательно смотрел на Баки, и тот вдруг с опозданием понял, что Ксавье видел в его голове не только то, как из него вышибали все человеческое, загоняя код. Он почувствовал себя совершенно голым, как после криокамеры. Даже, наверное, еще хуже. После крио он с трудом осознавал себя, а сейчас ясно понимал, что сидящий перед ним в кресле человек видел в его голове то, о чем он никогда никому не рассказывал. Что ж, если старик задает прямые вопросы – пусть получит прямой ответ.  
  
– Нет, не хочу. Я не могу дать Стиву того, что ему нужно. И обсуждать тут нечего.  
  
– Джеймс, вы так уверены, что знаете, что нужно Стиву?  
  
– Да, черт возьми, – не выдержал Баки. – Уверен. Я знаю его почти всю жизнь. Или вы уже успели залезть и к нему в голову и лучше меня понимаете, чего он хочет?  
  
Ксавье не отводил взгляда от Баки, и тот сбавил обороты.  
  
– Извините, профессор. Я признателен вам за помощь, но это… Это касается только меня. Только нас. Стив до сих пор видит во мне того человека, которым я когда-то был. Он думает, что у меня только руки не хватает. А у меня внутри… – Баки осекся, понимая, что зашел слишком далеко, потом махнул рукой и тихо закончил: – Это ведь только пустая оболочка. Вы же видели.  
  
Ксавье покачал головой.  
  
– Для пустой оболочки в вас слишком много боли.  
  
– И что я могу предложить Стиву? Эту боль? Нет уж, он заслуживает подходящего… партнера для танцев, и это точно не я.  
  
– Джеймс, я не считаю себя вправе вмешиваться, – развел руками Ксавье. – Но уверен, что о некоторых вещах стоит говорить вслух, иначе потом может стать поздно. Хотя это, конечно, только мое мнение. Пойдемте.  
  
Он выехал в коридор и покатил вперед так быстро, что Баки почти не пришлось сдерживать шаг. Через пару минут они стояли у двери в аудиторию, из которой выходили подростки. Каждый здоровался с Ксавье, и старик приветливо кивал им в ответ. Когда аудитория почти опустела, он жестом пригласил Баки войти.  
  
– Знакомьтесь: это Логан. Логан, это Джеймс Барнс. Мы с тобой говорили о нем.  
  
Когда Ксавье сказал «преподаватель истории», воображение Баки автоматически нарисовало тощего сутулого очкарика неопределенного возраста в пиджаке не по росту, с брезгливым выражением лица и залысинами над высоким лбом. Конечно, преподаватель школы Ксавье мог не соответствовать стереотипам и вообще, скорее всего, был мутантом, но представший перед ним Логан меньше всего походил на историка. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не был похож на учителя и выглядел как разбойник с большой дороги, которого немного отмыли и слегка подучили манерам. Но тяжелый, оценивающий взгляд никуда не делся. Как и нереальных размеров бицепсы. Роль пиджака играла рубашка с коротким рукавом, которую Логан снял и бросил на стул у преподавательского стола, едва последний ученик вышел за дверь. Он явно гораздо комфортнее чувствовал себя в джинсах и майке, не стеснявшей его мощные руки и плечи. Баки не знал, обладает ли местный историк какими-то особыми способностями, но его вид внушал уважение. Логан производил впечатление огромного, свирепого и очень опасного зверя. Словно отвечая мыслям Баки, тот протянул руку и представился:  
  
– Логан. Росомаха.  
  
– Барнс, – отозвался Баки, отвечая на железное рукопожатие.  
  
Да, такому человеку вполне можно было доверить безопасность Стива во время тренировок. И это настораживало. Баки привык, что доверять нельзя никому, кроме себя. Ну, может быть, еще Стиву. А в этой чертовой школе уже второй человек вызывал у него расположение. «Может быть, потому, что они не совсем люди, как и я сам», – думал Баки, обсуждая с профессором и Логаном время своих занятий.  
  


***

  
Когда Стив узнал, что будет помогать Баки доламывать кодировку, то отнесся к этой идее с воодушевлением. Оказалось, что он плохо представлял, с чем им придется столкнуться.  
  
Для занятий Ксавье выделил им небольшую комнату на первом этаже, видимо в обычное время игравшую роль гимнастического зала. В первый раз они дошли до «Печь», когда у Баки пошла носом кровь и Стив, испугавшись за него, прервал кодовую последовательность.  
  
– Может, ты сюда хоть стулья притащишь? – поинтересовался он у Логана, который молча наблюдал за ними, сидя на подоконнике. – Если Баки сядет, ему наверняка будет проще сосредоточиться.  
  
– Ничего, постоите, – отрезал тот, не двигаясь с места. – Давайте, еще раз.  
  
Баки рукавом вытер кровь и посмотрел Стиву в глаза, показывая, что готов ко второму раунду. Он выглядел спокойным, но в его взгляде Стив заметил ту мрачную решимость, с которой смотрят в лицо смерти. Ему хотелось как-то поддержать Баки, поделиться с ним силой или хотя бы понять, что тот чувствует. Но присутствие постороннего, Логана, этого невозмутимого мутанта – монстра, подумал про себя Стив, – мешало это сделать.  
  
Стив начал снова произносить кодовую последовательность, внимательно глядя на Баки. На словах «Возвращение на Родину» Баки потерял сознание, и пока он приходил в себя, Стив чувствовал, как у него внутри все рвется между желанием перестать мучить друга и необходимостью помочь ему завершить начатое.  
  
– Закончили на первый раз, – скомандовал Логан. – Вечером продолжим. Сами разберетесь? – спросил он, видимо убедившись, что с Баки все в порядке, и оставил их вдвоем.  
  
– Бак, пошли наверх. Тебе надо отлежаться. – Стив протянул руку, помогая подняться. – Логан сказал, что вечером продолжим, но, может, на сегодня хватит?  
  
В ответ Баки только послал его в лучших традициях бруклинских докеров.  
  
– Стиви, я не беременная барышня. Это тяжело, но я вполне в состоянии попробовать еще раз.

Они сидели в парке, недалеко от озера, на отдельно стоящей под деревьями скамейке. По этой дорожке мало кто ходил, но отсюда хорошо просматривалась лужайка, где любили собираться ученики школы. Логан сейчас тоже был там, смотрел, как два долговязых подростка пытаются бороться, и иногда что-то комментировал резкими короткими фразами. Время от времени один из мальчишек отращивал дополнительные конечности, второй проходил сквозь противника, появляясь с другой стороны и нанося неожиданный удар. Но Стив мог побиться об заклад, что наблюдает Логан не столько за ребятами, сколько за Баки.  
  
– К вечеру я буду в порядке, – настаивал тот. – Я  _уже_  в порядке.  
  
– Можешь рассказать, как это работает? – попросил Стив.  
  
– Ты говоришь, я сопротивляюсь. – Баки помолчал, подбирая слова.  
  
– Как? – Стив проклинал себя за бестактность, но раз уж он участвует во всем этом, то, черт возьми, должен хотя бы понимать, что происходит.  
  
– Вспоминаю… Бруклин, нас с тобой. Как я тебя из Потомака вытаскивал. Как ты потом меня из бункера тащил. После драки со Старком.  
  
Баки говорил медленно и словно бы через силу.  
  
– А если перестанешь сопротивляться? Думаешь, я возьму тебя под контроль?  
  
Баки помотал головой:  
  
– Не должен вроде. Профессор сказал, что «расшатал связи». – Он сглотнул, помолчал, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать дальше, и все-таки продолжил: – Когда ты начал говорить, мне в голову всякое полезло. То, что лучше бы забыть. Как они меня кодировали. Кресло. Крио. Лагерь. Все вот это. И я стал свое что-то вспоминать. То хорошее, что было в жизни. Испугался, что опять забуду все это… Картинки перед глазами так и замелькали. Может, Ксавье помог. Он же сказал, что подстрахует меня… дистанционно, – усмехнулся Баки. – А потом я просто отключился.  
  
Отключался Баки еще дважды. На этот раз Логан не стал прекращать занятия, только дал ему время прийти в себя. «Наверное, посоветовался с Ксавье», – подумал Стив, чувствуя неприязнь к ним обоим.  
  
На третий раз им удалось дойти до конца кодовой фразы. Стив видел, как на висках у Баки выступают капли пота, кожей чувствовал его напряжение и в какой-то момент тоже начал вспоминать Бруклин, Потомак, солнечные вечера в Ваканде, словно его собственные воспоминания могли помочь другу. Едва Стив произнес «Товарный вагон», Баки тяжело осел на пол, но остался в сознании и, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза и переведя дыхание, поднял на Стива торжествующий взгляд.  
  
– Получилось. Стиви, у нас получилось!  
  
Эта победа, казалось, придала Баки уверенности в успехе. Сознания он больше не терял, хотя, как казалось Стиву, несколько раз был близок к этому. Тренировки давались Баки тяжело, после них он выглядел опустошенным и обессиленным. Стив пытался как-то отвлечь и поддержать его, но Баки так явно не хотел говорить на эту тему, что эти попытки пришлось оставить. Однако в первый же вечер он просто постучался в комнату Стива и уселся в кресло в углу. Стив не знал, как начать разговор: Баки ясно дал ему понять, что обсуждать происходящее с ним сейчас он не хочет, а говорить о чем-то незначащем не был готов сам Стив. Поэтому он просто спросил:  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да, – поспешно отозвался Баки. Потом еще раз повторил, уже увереннее:  
  
– Да. Я посижу тут, ты не против?  
  
– Конечно нет, - удивленно отозвался Стив.  
  
Поняв, что разговаривать Баки не собирается, Стив вернулся к наброскам. Он пытался осваивать подаренный Наташей графический планшет, и хотя пока процесс рисования карандашом на бумаге доставлял ему гораздо больше удовольствия, не говоря уже о результате, он уже смог оценить потенциальные преимущества этого девайса.  
  
Через какое-то время Стив включил на ноутбуке музыку, а еще через полчаса заметил, что Баки спит в кресле, откинув голову на высокую спинку.  
  
На следующий вечер Баки пришел снова, и Стив понял, что тот просто нуждается в его молчаливом присутствии. Во всяком случае, Стив надеялся, что Баки не все равно, кто будет с ним в комнате.  
  
На четвертый день Баки заявил, что дальше готов работать уже с Логаном. Стива их упражнения выматывали едва ли не больше, чем самого Баки, и он подозревал, что тот это чувствует, потому и торопится сменить партнера. Логан согласился, но потребовал, чтобы Стив все равно присутствовал.  
  
– Роджерс пока останется. Говорить буду я, а ты, – кивнул он Стиву, – стой так, чтобы Барнс тебя видел.  
  
Стиву не нравился Логан, его безжалостное отношение к Баки, его манера командовать и самоуверенный вид. Он чем-то неуловимо напоминал Стиву Тони Старка, но в нем не было ни ума, ни талантов Тони – ничего, что могло бы оправдать такую манеру поведения. «Одни дешевые понты», – раздраженно думал Стив. Но приходилось подчиняться: Логан, хотя и не считал нужным что-то объяснять, похоже, лучше всех присутствующих понимал, что происходит.  
  
Так что во время следующей тренировки они поменялись местами: теперь Логан встал напротив Баки, а Стив, сложив руки на груди, прислонился плечом к стене в углу. Там он хорошо видел Баки, и, что еще важнее, Баки хорошо видел его.  
  
Росомаха подобрался, как будто перед прыжком, и начал произносить слова кодировки. Вначале Баки пытался смотреть на Стива, но после «Ржавый» взгляд его переместился на Логана и остекленел, и когда тот произнес «Семнадцать», Баки яростно бросился на него, стараясь попасть по лицу и заставить замолчать. Стив подскочил к ним и попытался оттащить Баки, но Логан прекрасно справлялся и сам. Он успешно парировал первые удары, потом схватил Баки за поднятую для очередной атаки руку и швырнул на пол.  
  
– Как будешь готов – начнем снова, – произнес он, видя, что Баки поднимается.  
  
Тот встал, тяжело опираясь на руку, и тряхнул головой, приходя в себя после сильного удара.  
  
– Зачем прервался? – едва отдышавшись, требовательно спросил он у Логана. – Мог бы справиться со мной и договорить.  
  
– Пока задачи победить тебя нет, герой, – отозвался Логан. – Сейчас нужно, чтобы ты научился контролировать себя. Так что твоя роль здесь, – повернулся он к Стиву, – вдохновлять его на подвиги. А не лезть под руку, когда большие мальчики выясняют отношения.  
  
Стив задохнулся от такой наглости, но сейчас было неподходящее для перепалок время.  
  
Когда Логан заговорил снова, Стив ожидал, что Баки опять набросится на него. Но Баки какое-то время просто стоял неподвижно, тяжело дыша и глядя на Логана в упор. Когда тот начал произносить «Возвращение на Родину» и Стив решил, что на этот раз все пройдет успешно, Баки молниеносно метнулся к окну, высадил ногой раму, правой рукой подхватил ее обломок и, в один прыжок оказавшись рядом с Логаном, воткнул острый кусок дерева ему в шею. Раздался лязг металла, в стороны полетели щепки. Стив охнул и, наплевав на запрет, рванул к ним, пытаясь оказаться между Логаном и Баки, но тот больше не нападал. Он ошалело стоял перед Росомахой, глядя, как у того на майке расплывается алое пятно. С ладони Баки тоже текла кровь – видимо, в куске рамы оставались стекла. Но смотрел Стив не на это и даже не на торчащий из шеи над ключицей Логана обломок рамы. Взгляд его был прикован к длинным металлическим когтям, неизвестно как появившимся на руках у Логана. Они вырастали прямо из тела, и Стив, привыкший отмечать своим суперсолдатским зрением мельчайшие детали, заметил быстро затягивающиеся порезы на костяшках его пальцев.  
  
Через секунду Логан расправил плечи, втянул когти, медленным движением приподнял подбородок, вытянул шею и вытащил из нее остатки расщепленной деревяшки.  
  
– Про окно не подумал, мой косяк, – прокомментировал он, откашлявшись и сплюнув кровь. – Отлично ориентируешься на местности, очко в твою пользу. Когда обзаведешься второй рукой, устроим спарринг.  
  
– Ты предполагал, что он попытается тебя убить? – спросил Стив, глядя, как глубокая рана на шее у Логана заживает на глазах. Он не понаслышке знал, что такое повышенная регенерация, но такое видел впервые. – Поэтому в комнате нет ничего, никакой мебели?  
  
– Я предполагал, что может произойти все что угодно. Предпочитаю быть готовым ко всему. Просто на всякий случай. – Логан хищно ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Баки. – Ну что, герой, следующий раунд?  
  
– Погоди, дай отдышаться, дьявол ты живучий, – помотал головой тот, потом добавил: – Черт, все равно, когда слышу эти проклятые слова – ни хрена не соображаю. Что так, что эдак. Не могу себя контролировать.  
  
– Ты отлично сообразил, что меня надо заткнуть, – возразил Логан. – А контролировать тебя пока буду я, для того меня профессор к тебе и приставил.  
  
– Но идея насчет спарринга мне нравится. Мои ножи против твоих когтей. – Баки попытался согнуть пальцы, изображая когти Росомахи, поморщился, вытащил из ладони осколок и вытер кровь о штаны.  
  
Стив смотрел на них и вдруг почувствовал себя лишним. Как будто между ним и Баки,  _его_  Баки, встал этот наглый громила.

***

  
Ксавье прекрасно знал, что делает, когда выбирал Баки партнера для тренировок. Логана было не просто невозможно убить. Казалось, его было невозможно даже вывести из равновесия. Опомнившись после атаки на Логана и обнаружив, что снова перестал контролировать себя и чуть не убил человека, Баки в первый момент хотел прервать эти занятия. Черт с ним, с кодом, пусть все остается как есть. Он заметил ужас в глазах Стива и не хотел, чтобы тот видел его таким – зверем, машиной для убийства. Но Логан настолько равнодушно воспринимал направленные на себя удары и не допускал даже мысли о прекращении занятий, что Баки очень быстро понял, как глупо отступать сейчас. Они сменили место тренировок, исключив все, что могло бы сыграть роль импровизированного оружия, а рукопашные атаки Логан отражал без видимых усилий. Он был отличным бойцом, и это не могло не вызывать уважения.  
  
Иногда у Баки складывалось впечатление, что тот нарочно провоцирует его, позволяя дать выход злости и агрессии. И, возможно, это действительно помогало Баки не терять контроль над происходящим.  
  
Но прогресс был очень медленным. Услышав триггерные слова, Баки раз за разом бросался на Логана, переставая отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях. Присутствие Стива в эти моменты ему не особо помогало – Баки просто переставал замечать его, как и все окружающее.  
  
Потом Баки постепенно начал осознавать, что делает, хотя первое время и не мог контролировать происходящее: он видел все как сквозь туман, словно кто-то посторонний отдавал приказы его телу. Это отвратительное ощущение Баки ненавидел всей душой, и его радовало, что Стив больше не обязан смотреть на такое. И не должен проводить время в обществе явно неприятного ему Логана.  
Самому же ему нравилось работать с Росомахой. По мере того, как Баки медленно, но все же учился осознанно блокировать кодировку, их с Логаном поединки становились все больше похожими на обычные тренировочные бои, а отношения начали походить на приятельские.  
  
Баки понимал, что в его жизни что-то очень сильно меняется, и освобождение от кода было лишь частью этих изменений. Рядом с ним появлялись новые люди: не так много, на самом деле, но за последние семьдесят лет не было вообще никого. Он менялся, он  _хотел_  меняться. Он не был больше ни Солдатом, ни сержантом Барнсом. Пока он вообще не чувствовал себя кем-то, но ему казалось, что теперь у него появилась возможность кем-то стать. И, может быть, в том, что он оказался в школе, был какой-то особый смысл. Здесь все чему-то учились, и из оброненных Логаном фраз было понятно, что это далеко не всегда академические знания.  
  
Днем они со Стивом проводили вместе не так много времени. Ксавье предложил Стиву временно взять на себя преподавание истории, раз уж на Логана возложены обязанности заниматься с Баки.  
  
– Детям будет полезно послушать иную точку зрения на события прошлого столетия, – объяснил он, – а капитану Роджерсу будет чем заняться.  
  
Сперва Стив отнесся к этой идее скептически, но довольно быстро втянулся. Логан отдал ему планы своих занятий – вернее, то, что у Логана сходило за планы, – и Баки подозревал, что Стиву доставляло особое удовольствие составлять им в противовес собственные, гораздо более упорядоченные и последовательные. Кроме того, у Стива получалось втягивать студентов в жаркие дискуссии, потому что очень быстро выяснилось, что на многие события он смотрел совершенно иначе, чем штатный историк. Студентам нравился новый формат занятий, как нравился и сам Стив. Особенно хорошо он ладил с младшими учениками, и довольно скоро у него образовался свой фан-клуб, с которым он устраивал прямо в парке нечто среднее между пикником и выездом на пленэр, между делом показывая ребятишкам, как делать быстрые наброски карандашами и акварелью.  
  
– Они видят мир не так, как мы, – объяснял Стив как-то вечером, показывая Баки наброски своих новых юных приятелей. – И рисуют его тоже не так. Но среди них есть очень талантливые дети, нужно просто дать им возможность немного подучиться.  
  
Они сидели в комнате у Стива – перед сном Баки все равно приходил туда. Стив рисовал, рассказывал истории про своих учеников, возмущаясь безалаберностью Логана и бессистемностью его подхода к преподаванию истории, а Баки читал, наблюдал за Стивом или просто дремал, если день был слишком насыщенным. Это как-то незаметно стало очень важной частью его жизни: просто сидеть рядом со Стивом. «Одно его присутствие помогает всему происходящему как-то утрясаться в моей голове», – думал Баки.  
  
– Ксавье сказал, они могут сделать мне новый протез, – сообщил он однажды. – У них тут, оказывается, есть отличные инженеры.  
  
Стив поднял глаза от ноутбука.  
  
– У специалистов в Ваканде тоже были какие-то идеи на этот счет, – напомнил он.  
  
– Да, наверное, их наработки тоже можно будет использовать, – согласился Баки, хотя сам он больше доверял местным ребятам.  
  
– Здесь есть парень, – продолжил он, – который просто посмотрел на меня и увидел все схемы, оставшиеся в моем теле, представляешь? И сразу понял, как это работало. Как рентген, только ему для этого ничего не нужно, никакой аппаратуры. Они смогут не только сделать руку, но и правильно присоединить ее, Стив.  
  
Баки было слегка стыдно, что они обсуждали это без Стива. Но разговор зашел случайно: Логан показал ему тир, и Баки удивился, сколько необычного оружия там собрано. «Ну мы же не обычные люди, и оружие некоторым из нас тоже нужно весьма специфичное», – усмехнулся Логан и повел его в лабораторию. А там они разговорились с инженерами, и как-то сама собой зашла речь о протезе.  
  
– Это здорово! – улыбнулся Стив. – Значит, ты готов вернуть себе руку? Больше не боишься?  
  
Баки кивнул:  
– Профессор считает, что опасности нет. Что я совсем избавился от всего этого дерьма, что было в моей голове. Это так странно… Понимать, что я теперь вроде как почти нормальный человек.  
  
– «Вроде как почти нормальный», – передразнил его Стив. Он встал из-за стола и подошел к Баки, сидящему в кресле в углу. Потом присел перед ним на корточки и положил руки ему на предплечья.  
  
– Это здорово, – еще раз повторил он и посмотрел на Баки тем взглядом, которого тот ждал и боялся одновременно. Баки не считал себя достойным такого взгляда. Но мысль о том, что однажды Стив перестанет смотреть на него так, пугала.  
  
– Нейрохирурги у них тоже есть? – поинтересовался Стив, немного помолчав и все еще глядя на Баки снизу вверх. – Насколько я понимаю, это же очень непростая операция. Может быть, будет лучше вернуться для этого в Ваканду?  
  
– Ты знаешь, если это возможно, я бы предпочел пока остаться тут.  
  
Баки замялся: ему было довольно сложно внятно объяснить Стиву все то, о чем он думал в последние дни. Он просто хотел быть здесь. Здесь ему было… хорошо? Мысль о том, что ему вообще где-то может быть хорошо, до сих пор казалась Баки новой.  
  
– Что-то задумал? – прервал его размышления Стив.  
  
– Ну, тебе тут пока есть чем заняться. Ты неплохо ладишь с детишками, – усмехнулся Баки. – А я хочу, чтобы Логан потренировал меня, когда у меня снова будет две руки. Не говоря уже про то, что обещал ему настоящий спарринг.  
  
– Я бы вполне мог потренировать тебя сам, – предложил Стив, но это прозвучало как-то неуверенно.  
  
– Честно говоря, Стиви, мне не хотелось бы снова бить тебе морду. Одного раза вполне достаточно.  
  
– А Логана не жалко? – Стив поднялся на ноги и теперь возвышался над Баки, внимательно глядя на него.  
  
– Да что ему сделается, – хмыкнул тот, и Стив наконец рассмеялся в ответ:  
  
– Хорошо, тогда пока остаемся.

Так и вышло, что металлическую руку Баки вернули в Уэстчестере. Операция была сложной – местные инженеры и хирурги из Ваканды колдовали над ним почти шесть часов. В первое время плечо болело адски, спину сводило от тяжести металла, новая бионика слушалось плохо, но Баки не чувствовал и следа той ужасной апатии и усталости, которые преследовали его после потери руки. Сейчас он был готов бороться, отрабатывать навыки владения новым протезом, учиться снова управлять своим телом. Баки понимал, что все это потребует сил и времени, но сейчас у него было и то, и другое.  
  
И еще у него была поддержка. После ампутации Стив тоже все время находился рядом, но сам Баки в те дни был словно погружен в какой-то вязкий туман и воспринимал все довольно отстраненно. Сейчас же присутствие Стива давало ощущение надежно прикрытого тыла.  
  
Как только Баки окончательно поправился после операции, они с Логаном наконец провели обещанный спарринг. Предполагалось, что для начала это будет просто пробный бой – без свидетелей, за закрытыми дверями спортивного зала. Баки был уверен, что не навредит Логану, и не сдерживал себя. А тот с самого начала ушел в оборону, подначивая Баки и с одинаковой легкостью отбивая удары обеих его рук. И Баки с каждым разом бил все сильнее и сильнее. Выработанные за долгие годы тренировок рефлексы вернулись, в кровь хлынул адреналин, заглушая боль от ударов.  
  
Он действительно любил это: азарт схватки, ощущение силы, вкус победы. То, что осталось ему от Солдата и уснуло на время, но проснулось, стоило вернуть руку. Атака за атакой он теснил Логана, вкладывая в удары металлической руки всю силу и не замечая ни быстро затягивающихся ран на теле противника, ни собственных травм. Еще и еще, все ближе к победе…  
  
Пока Логан не швырнул его на пол, едва не вышибив дух. Теперь он стоял перед Баки, уперев руки в колени, и, чуть наклонившись, с беспокойством смотрел на него.  
  
– Ты в порядке, герой?  
  
Баки не был в порядке – похоже, у него треснуло ребро, разбитая скула саднила, а место крепления руки к телу сводило от напряжения. Но Логан явно имел в виду не это, так что Баки кивнул:  
  
– Теперь в порядке. Ты сам-то как?  
  
Вместо ответа Логан протянул руку и помог Баки подняться.  
  
– Это было впечатляюще. Но, похоже, вопрос контроля все еще актуален. Этот парень, Солдат, все еще в тебе, и лучше бы вам с ним научиться договариваться.  
  
Они сидели на скамейке в дальнем углу опустевшего под вечер парка. Логан курил, а Баки просто сидел рядом с ним, сгорбившись и опустив голову.  
  
– Не знаю, Логан, – покачал головой он. – Как ты живешь со всем этим дерьмом? Мне вот временами кажется, что у меня шизофрения. Как будто два разных человека внутри.  
  
– Да так и живу, как все, – пожал плечами Логан. – Думаешь, ты один такой особенный? Да у каждого человека внутри сидит собственный демон. И хорошо, если один. Так что расслабься, Солдат – не худшая компания, поверь мне.  
  
– Не у каждого, – возразил Баки. – Стив вот не такой.  
  
– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но твой Стив…   
  
– Он не мой, – дернулся Баки.  
  
– Хорошо,  _не твой_  Стив, – елейным голосом поправился Логан. – Но все равно он такой же. Ты думаешь, Капитан Америка – это такая воплощенная честь и совесть, не ведающая противоречий и сомнений, не подверженная никаким соблазнам и никогда не совершающая ошибок?  
  
Баки промолчал. Очень хотелось именно так и думать, но у Логана явно было другое мнение.  
  
– Никогда ни в чем не сомневаются только идиоты, – продолжил тот. – А  _не твой_  Стив на идиота вроде не похож.  
  
– А твой Ксавье? Он тоже сомневается хоть в чем-то? – Баки повернул голову, глядя на тлеющий в сумерках огонек сигары. Он знал, что Логан безраздельно предан профессору и наверняка многим ему обязан, хотя и позволял себе иногда разговаривать со стариком чуть ли не по-хамски. Тыкать Логана в больное место Баки не боялся: тот отлично умел закрываться и никогда не упускал случая ответить ударом на удар. Зато сейчас был тот редкий момент, когда Логан был готов всерьез говорить о чем-то, не касающемся тренировок.  
  
– Вот уж кто точно не «мой», – беззлобно огрызнулся он. – И поверь мне, у него в жизни было столько сомнений и ошибок, что твоему Стиву даже и не снилось.  
  
Баки пропустил мимо ушей очередного «твоего Стива». Мысль об ошибающемся профессоре казалась такой же странной, как мысль о не уверенном в своей правоте Стиве.  
  
Но он ухватил вдруг то, что упускал Логан, и с нажимом повторил:  
  
– Все равно Стив не такой. Он солдат, да. Но при этом он хороший человек. А мы с тобой… Нас создавали как оружие.  
  
– И в чем разница? – Логан напрягся.  
  
– Оружие не должно ничего чувствовать. И я не чувствую.  
  
– Это точно, – согласился Логан, и Баки по его интонациям понял, что задел наконец за живое. – Оружие не чувствует. А ты хочешь? Тебе мало было? Мне так, знаешь, хватило. Через край. Я помню, что это такое. Чувствовать. И больше не хочу.  
  
Логан замолчал, глядя вниз, а потом вдруг резко выпустил когти и воткнул их в землю перед собой.  
  
– Иногда кто-то должен делать грязную работу. Даже если она убивает тебя самого. Хорошие парни, вроде Роджерса, не занимаются такими вещами. Для этого нужны такие, как мы с тобой. Оружие ведь не чувствует.  
  
Логан оскалился и вытер испачканные в земле когти о джинсы. Он явно говорил о чем-то конкретном, может быть о смерти близкого человека. Баки знал о нем слишком мало, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду. Но он понимал, что Логан не станет рассказывать такие вещи кому попало.  
  
«Для пустой оболочки в тебе слишком много боли», – вдруг вспомнил Баки слова Ксавье. Для того, кто ничего не чувствует, в словах Логана тоже было слишком много боли. И сейчас, когда Баки казалось, что у него появилась возможность снова стать  _кем-то_ , а не простой оболочкой для набора навыков, рефлексов и воспоминаний, он считал, что боль – не такая уж большая цена за это.  
  
Тогда он имел бы право снова подумать о том, кто для него Стив. И кто он для Стива.

***

  
– У тебя все в порядке?  
  
Наташа пропустила мимо ушей преувеличенно бодрый рассказ Стива о том, как удачно прошла деактивация кода и что новый протез у Баки быстро приживается и «он уже хорошо владеет рукой, хотя и выглядит она не так впечатляюще, как прежняя, зато без звезды». Теперь она внимательно смотрела на Стива и ждала настоящего ответа. Стив отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого пронизывающего взгляда, и пожал плечами.  
  
– Думаю, мне все-таки стоит вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Или в Ваканду. Здесь я все время чувствую себя лишним. Такое ощущение, будто я навязываюсь. А ему, кажется, гораздо приятнее общаться с Чарльзом или с любым из тех, кто здесь живёт.  
  
– Стив, это мутанты. Их вообще-то не так часто встречаешь. Конечно, ему интересно познакомиться с ними поближе и посмотреть, на что они способны, раз уж есть такая возможность. Ты же и сам охотно ею пользуешься!  
  
– Да. – Стив кивнул, но у него плохо получалось изображать позитив. Он сцепил руки в замок и сгорбился в кресле.  
  
– А с Логаном они вообще неразлучны. – Стив наконец произнес то, что грызло его больше всего. Перед Баки он старался держать лицо, но сейчас, когда рядом была Наташа, на это больше не было сил.  
  
– Стиви, если бы я не знала тебя, то подумала бы, что ты ревнуешь, – засмеялась она, но взгляд её стал ещё более хмурым и подозрительным.  
  
Стив пожал плечами: врать не хотелось.  
  
– Логан одиночка, но он предпочитает женщин. Я узнавал.  
  
Он поднял глаза и наконец посмотрел на Наташу. В конце концов, какого черта! Если она друг, то все поймет правильно. А если нет… Но Наташа засмеялась, теперь гораздо более искренне, и озабоченное выражение на ее лице сменилось понимающим.  
  
– О нет. Ты серьёзно?  
  
– Вполне. Что-то имеешь против?  
  
Наташа покачала головой.  
  
– В общем нет. Но в частности… Черт, ну конечно. – Наташа явно думала о чем-то своем. – Ты понимаешь, насколько серьёзно влип?  
  
– Думаешь, мне ничего не светит?  
  
– Не в этом дело, – отмахнулась она. – Думаю, как раз наоборот. Ты очень много значишь для него. И ты знаешь об этом.  
  
– Я знаю, но друзья – это же совсем другое. А теперь я не уверен даже в том, что по-прежнему остаюсь для него лучшим другом. Он правда очень много времени проводит с Логаном.  
  
Стив замолчал, в который раз задумавшись о том, что так и не решил, что для него важнее – сохранить дружбу с Баки или рискнуть всем, признаться и дать себе шанс. Может быть, потому, что не очень хорошо представлял, как могли бы выглядеть их другие отношения.  
  
– Ты не говорил ему, – прервала его размышления Наташа. Это не было вопросом, потому Стив просто кивнул в ответ. – Почему?  
  
«Потому что я трус и идиот во всем, что касается человеческих отношений», – такой ответ напрашивался сам собой, но был слишком простым и ничего не объяснял. А ему захотелось наконец сформулировать настоящий ответ, даже не для Наташи, а для самого себя.  
  
– Наверное, потому что боялся. – Стив помолчал, но Наташа терпеливо ждала, давая ему собраться с мыслями. – Это чувство долго казалось мне каким-то извращенным, неправильным.  
  
– Ну, в этом веке на такие вещи смотрят гораздо проще.  
  
Наташа запрыгнула на подоконник и села, упершись спиной в стену и согнув колени. Ее поза и беззаботный, поощряющий тон говорили, даже кричали о том, что она готова слушать.  
  
– Нет, – поморщившись, возразил Стив. Похоже, после стольких лет молчания он наконец-то действительно был готов говорить с кем-то на эту тему. – Дело не в этом. Не в том, что он парень. Просто это чувство… Оно всегда было слишком сильным, слишком похожим на одержимость. Баки всегда значил для меня невероятно много. Всегда казался идеальным. В детстве и потом, в юности, меня всегда удивляло, что он стал моим другом. Я восхищался им, но долго не мог понять, что же чувствую к нему на самом деле. А когда понял, мне даже в голову не приходило говорить об этом с ним или с кем-то еще. Тогда все было иначе, знаешь, и Баки… Вокруг него всегда вились красивые девушки, ему это нравилось, и мне казалось страшной глупостью даже заикаться о чем-то таком. Мне казалось, что даже если, вопреки очевидному, Баки и заинтересовался бы парнем, то это уж точно был бы кто-то посимпатичнее, чем я.  
  
Стив наконец немного расслабился. Говорить о своем отношении к Баки оказалось не так тяжело, как он опасался. Во всяком случае, с Наташей. Она внимательно слушала, понимающе кивала и время от времени подливала ему сок из большого стеклянного графина. Бутылку мартини, которую Стив припас специально для ее визита, они так и не открыли – Наташа с сожалением сообщила, что вечером ей обязательно нужно уезжать, садиться за руль после пяти коктейлей не стоит, а от одного что за радость. Так что они ограничились соком и разговором. Что-то озвучить было легко, и Стив долго рассказывал о довоенном Бруклине, о том, как много Баки для него тогда сделал, и о том, что «от него тогда такой свет исходил, и сила, его невозможно было не любить».  
  
О других вещах говорить было тяжелее, и Стив замолкал, решая, что стоит рассказывать, а о чем лучше промолчать. Во время одной из таких пауз он наконец признался себе, что, получив новое тело, думал не только о том, что сможет быть полезен на войне. Нет, об этом, конечно, в первую очередь. Но, как следует рассмотрев себя в зеркало впервые после процедуры, он понял, что хочет, чтобы Баки тоже увидел его таким. Он даже про себя не решился произнести «красивым», думая больше о силе, о пользе, о долге, но в ту ночь ему снился Баки. Они с Баки.  
  
Наташе он говорить обо всем этом не стал, зато рассказал о том, как в одиночку разгромил лагерь под Аццано.  
  
– Думаю, меня бы правда никто не смог остановить, я действительно был одержим идеей его найти. Как потом. Тогда. С Тони. Если бы происходившее тогда не касалось Баки, может, дело бы и не дошло до всего вот этого… – Стив сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Мне жаль, что пришлось выбирать между Тони и Баки, но если бы это случилось снова – я бы снова выбрал Баки. Он всегда для меня был важнее всего остального. И самое смешное – я прекрасно понимаю, что когда речь заходит о нем, я теряю способность мыслить ясно. И я в самом деле не знаю, имею ли право предлагать ему вот эту свою одержимость. Она ведь правда мало похожа на нормальное чувство. Может быть, стоит просто оставить его в покое. Может быть, так всем будет лучше.  
  
Он взглянул на Наташу. Она задумчиво водила по губам кончиком пальца и внимательно смотрела на Стива, словно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать разговор. Потом решилась, слезла с подоконника и села в кресло напротив.  
  
– Вряд ли ты сможешь. И вряд ли ему это нужно. Насколько я могу судить, он тоже слегка зациклен на тебе. Тут дело в другом, мне кажется.  
  
Наташа снова замолчала, задумчиво покусывая ноготь, потом подалась вперед, словно приняв наконец решение.  
  
– Мне кажется, у тебя в голове существует какой-то идеальный Баки. И ты боишься даже не столько того, что настоящий Барнс не захочет быть с тобой, сколько того, что он окажется другим. Не таким, как ты его себе представляешь. А он окажется, можешь мне поверить. Знаешь, твой Барнс – он чем-то похож на Брюса. У него внутри тоже живет чудовище.  
  
Стив вскинулся, чтобы возразить, но Наташа не дала ему прервать себя.  
  
– И не говори мне, что Барнс – это не Зимний Солдат, – продолжала она. – Потому что это один и тот же человек. Который вытаскивал твою задницу из неприятностей в Бруклине, прикрывал тебе спину в Альпах, убивал людей по заказу и дрался с тобой против Тони. И стрелял в тебя на хеликарриере, кстати, тоже он.  
  
– Баки не должен отвечать за то, что делал Солдат! – взвился Стив. – Ты же понимаешь, что он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает!  
  
– Не должен, – легко согласилась Наташа. – Но это все-таки был он, и Солдат – часть его жизни, часть его личности. Нельзя любить одну половину личности и не признавать другую.  
  
Что-то в Наташином голосе заставило Стива насторожиться. Он вдруг понял, что этот разговор нужен не только ему. Что не он один годами молчал о том, что чувствует, о том, что его гложет.  
  
– Он как Брюс. – Продолжила Наташа гораздо тише, словно слова давались ей с трудом. – Брюс тоже состоит из двух частей. И обе части… – Наташа замолчала, собираясь с мыслями, потом тряхнула головой, отбрасывая со лба рыжие пряди, и решительно закончила:  
  
– Обе части дороги мне, но приходится помнить о том, что нас все время трое. Если ты готов к тому, что вас будет трое – тебе стоит поговорить с Барнсом. А если нет, то, наверное, действительно лучше оставить его в покое.  
  
Наташа немного помолчала, потом добавила:  
  
– Он заслужил, чтобы его принимали таким, какой он есть. – И Стив понял, что она говорит не только о Баки.

После этого Наташа быстро свернула разговор и засобиралась. Стив проводил ее до ворот, какое-то время смотрел вслед ее красной Lamborghini, потом вернулся в парк. Он медленно обогнул дом и остановился под большим буком. Отсюда отлично просматривалась спортивная площадка, скамейки рядом с ней и на одной из них – Баки и Логан. Они часто сидели там вечерами. Логан курил, Баки пил пиво. Он до сих пор, как в юности, любил темное крепкое пиво. О чем они с Логаном разговаривали, Стив никогда не спрашивал, но сейчас, глядя на них, подумал, что как раз Логан наверняка отлично понимает, что Баки не один, что внутри него всегда живет Зимний Солдат. В нем самом сидел зверь, и вряд ли Логан хоть иногда забывал о его существовании.  
  
Сам Стив до последнего надеялся, что, когда будет покончено с кодом, Солдат навсегда останется в прошлом. Теперь он понимал, как глупо было на это рассчитывать. Солдат жил внутри Баки, в железе, прикрепленном к его костям, в его инстинктах и привычках, в том холодном, отстраненном взгляде, которым Баки иногда на него смотрел. Солдат больше не мог взять верх над Баки, но он никуда не ушел. И никогда не уйдет. «Приходится помнить о том, что нас всегда трое», – повторил Стив. Он был готов умереть за Баки, но не был уверен, что готов жить с пониманием того, что Солдат навсегда останется частью его друга.  
  
«Господи, Роджерс, какой же ты эгоист», – подумал Стив. Он еще пару минут постоял, глядя, как Логан что-то говорит, время от времени резко взмахивая рукой с зажатой в ней сигарой, а Баки кивает ему в ответ. Потом повернулся и пошел к себе. Наверное, ему действительно был необходим тайм-аут, иначе он изведет и себя, и Баки. В прошлый раз, когда он разговаривал с Т’Чаллой, тот жаловался на участившиеся набеги контрабандистов. Конечно, его армия вполне справлялась с этой напастью, но вряд ли он откажется от помощи.  
  
Стив не настолько потерял голову, чтобы нарушить секретность места их пребывания и лететь обычным гражданским рейсом, но в тот же вечер он связался с Вакандой и попросил прислать за ним самолет.  
  


***

  
Отъезд Стива вызвал у Баки настолько противоречивые чувства, что он и сам толком не мог понять, как относится к принятому другом решению. Это было неожиданно – Стив собрался и уехал буквально в один день. Это было ожидаемо: Стиву вроде бы и некогда было скучать, он то рисовал, то общался со студентами, то готовился к урокам или проводил их, но было заметно, что ему не слишком нравится находиться в школе. И Баки, с одной стороны, чувствовал себя виноватым в его отъезде: поглощенный собственными делами, новым протезом, тренировками и попытками разобраться в себе, он не смог поддержать Стива, понять, что его гложет. С другой – испытывал облегчение, в котором едва смел себе признаться.  
  
Стив ждал от него… чего-то. Ждал терпеливо и молча, ничего не требуя и ни на чем не настаивая, но все-таки ждал, Баки чувствовал это. Им обоим нужна была передышка, но Стив, как всегда, оказался решительнее и нашел в себе смелость уехать и дать им обоим этот тайм-аут.  
  
Баки был благодарен ему за предоставленную возможность побыть наедине с собой, свыкнуться с произошедшими в нем изменениями. Но все равно от мыслей, что Стив теперь где-то за тысячи километров, становилось неуютно.  
  
Однако Стив сделал свой выбор. Он уехал туда, где нуждались в его помощи. И будет там делать то, что всегда считал своей главной задачей – помогать людям, ведь защита мировых запасов вибраниума – это стратегическая задача... «Барнс, не будь эгоистом, имей смелость признать, что помогать одному тебе для него слишком мелко», – убеждал себя он, но все равно хандрил.  
  
Прошла неделя, а Баки так и не привык к отсутствию Стива. Без него было все так же пусто, и Баки всерьез начал задумываться о том, что ему тоже стоит возвращаться. Он бесцельно бродил по дальней части парка, когда заметил Логана. Тот быстрым шагом вышел ему наперерез из аллеи, ведущей от здания школы.  
  
– Черт, Барнс, когда ты научишься брать с собой телефон?  
  
Баки собрался было огрызнуться – обычно он таскал телефон в кармане, но иногда забывал, имеет право, – но Логан не стал его слушать.  
  
– Звонил Т’Чалла. Роджерс серьезно пострадал в приграничной стычке. Тебе лучше поехать туда.  
  
Баки замер. Такого не может быть. Это же Стив, кто с ним справится? Наверняка просто царапина, через день-два он встанет на ноги…  
  
– Т’Чалла говорит, Роджерс со дня приезда был сам не свой, – продолжал Логан. – Не мог ни на чем толком сосредоточиться, но все равно настоял на участии в первой же операции. А те, видимо, догадались, с кем имеют дело.  
  
…Множественные ранения… Метили в жизненно важные органы… Угроза жизни… Самолет затонул в Арктике… Тело не удалось найти…  
  
Пожилой полковник со звездами на погонах тыкал ему под нос газету:  
  
– Он погиб, Барнс. Тебе больше нет смысла сопротивляться, и чем быстрее ты начнешь сотрудничать, тем всем нам будет лучше.  
  
Баки хотел возразить, хотел закричать, броситься на говорившего и порвать его на куски, но не мог пошевелиться: в глазах плыло, его снова приковали к креслу, и электрические разряды раз за разом прошивали тело, не давая дышать.  
  
Он почувствовал, как его ударили по лицу: раз, потом второй. Баки резко, со всхлипом вдохнул. В голове слегка прояснилось, Баки смог сфокусировать взгляд увидел перед собой… Логана? Да, вроде бы этого человека зовут именно так. Он что-то говорил, но Баки не слышал. Слышал только тихий голос в своей голове: «Джеймс, держись. Соберись. Ты нужен ему. Нужен Стиву. Давай, дыши».  
  
– Давай уже дыши, твою мать! – услышал он крик Логана и наконец окончательно вернулся в реальность.  
  
– Слышишь меня? Сможешь встать? – Логан сидел перед ним на корточках, положив руки ему на плечи, и смотрел в глаза. – Т’Чалла сказал, Роджерс потерял много крови. Твоя наверняка подойдет ему лучше всего, вас же похожей сывороткой кололи, да?  
  
Баки кивнул. Он уже мог более или менее связно мыслить, но каждое движение давалось через силу. В груди что-то болело, словно Логан проткнул его своими когтями.  
  
– Так что давай, отрывай задницу и пошли. – Логан протянул ему руку и рывком поднял на ноги. – Наши уже готовят самолет.  
  
Баки смог встать и, стиснув зубы, идти за Логаном к зданию школы – «Бежать нет смысла, Барнс, у тебя еще есть какое-то время до вылета», – смог заскочить к себе и побросать в рюкзак смену белья и какие-то необходимые мелочи. Можно было считать, что он пришел в себя, но ощущение электрических разрядов, бьющих в грудь, в голову, в сознание, никуда не исчезло. Он чувствовал эту боль и даже не сразу сообразил, что она не физическая. Чувства и эмоции – вот так это и было раньше, да, вспомнил он. Страх за друга, любовь, ощущение надвигающейся потери – это не просто слова. Это то, что скручивает все внутри, не дает дышать, заставляет руки дрожать, а сердце – сбиваться с ритма. Сейчас все это, давно забытое, в одночасье ожило и лавиной обрушилось на Баки, грозя раздавить и похоронить под собой. Любовь – это боль, но зато теперь у него снова есть что дать Стиву. Главное, чтобы тот выжил.  
  
Пока Баки метался в ожидании самолета, Логан все время молча держался поблизости. В какой-то момент Баки не выдержал и заговорил – испугался, что иначе его просто размажет под грузом проснувшихся эмоций.  
  
– Ты же регенерируешь гораздо быстрее нас. Как думаешь, может, лучше перелить ему твою кровь?  
  
– Я бы не стал рисковать, – с сомнением покачал головой Логан. – Я мутант. Вряд ли моя кровь совместима с чьей-то еще. Если только других шансов не будет. Все считают, что твоя подойдет лучше всего.  
  
Баки молча кивнул, и его снова с головой накрыло ощущение безысходности и неизбежной потери. Логан подошел к нему вплотную и сжал руку на плече.  
  
– Он выживет. Раз сразу не умер, то выживет. Погоди, – вдруг прервался он. – Профессор зовет. Может быть, есть новости.  
  
Баки подхватил рюкзак и пошел за Логаном, стараясь сосредоточиться на дыхании и не позволить волнам накатывающей боли раздавить себя. Не сейчас, когда он нужен Стиву.

Ксавье ждал их в кабинете. Рядом с ним стоял молодой мужчина с ярко-синим лицом, сплошь покрытым татуировками. Несмотря на более чем странную внешность незнакомца, Баки едва скользнул по нему взглядом: за время пребывания в школе он насмотрелся на мутантов, причуды их внешности уже не удивляли.  
  
– Джеймс, самолет готов, можно вылетать, – вместо приветствия произнес Ксавье. – Через девять часов будешь на месте.  
  
– Быстрее никак? – хрипло спросил Баки.  
  
Ксавье кивнул:  
  
– Поэтому я тебя и позвал. Самолет – это надежно, но в сложившейся ситуации может оказаться слишком долго. Некоторые из наших ребят умеют телепортироваться, но здесь есть определенные сложности. Я бы не хотел доверять это молодежи, тебя в процессе может просто разорвать на куски.  
  
– Я готов, – тут же откликнулся Баки, а сам подумал: «Меня уже разорвало на куски».  
  
– Джеймс, не стоит геройствовать без необходимости, – вздохнул профессор. – Стив уже попробовал, результат мы видим. Знакомься, это Курт Вагнер. – Ксавье кивнул в сторону синего. – Я не был уверен, что смогу быстро с ним связаться, поэтому не хотел обнадеживать тебя раньше времени. Курт сможет телепортировать тебя в Ваканду так, что ты не пострадаешь. У него есть опыт перемещения… обычных людей, лишенных гена X.  
  
Синий закивал и тихо сказал что-то с сильным немецким акцентом, но Баки был слишком взвинчен и мог сосредоточиться только на профессоре.  
  
– К тому же, – продолжил Ксавье, – Курт бывал в Аддис-Абебе, что сильно упрощает задачу: вы попадете туда сразу, после первого же перемещения. Дальше придется прыгать в пределах прямой видимости. Выйдет, конечно, быстрее, чем самолетом, хотя приятного путешествия не гарантирую.  
  
Баки наконец посмотрел на Курта. Тот внимательно глядел на него ярко-желтыми звериными глазами, которые по контрасту с синей кожей казались еще ярче.  
  
– Готов? – спросил он, протягивая руку. Баки кивнул и протянул руку в ответ. Кожа у Курта оказалась плотной и слегка чешуйчатой. Он сжал пальцы Баки, потом перехватил его ладонь поудобнее, слегка притянул к себе и разорвал рукопожатие, положив обе руки на плечи Баки:  
  
– Я держу тебя. Ты тоже держись. Глазами. Смотри на меня. И не бойся. Будет быстро.  
  
Было действительно быстро. Баки почувствовал, как его дернуло, замутило, мир перевернулся и воздух резко потеплел и наполнился пряными южными запахами. Где-то в отдалении слышались гортанные голоса. Они явно оказались на какой-то крыше на задворках Аддис-Абебы, среди узких улочек и каменных стен. Баки рефлекторно прикрыл глаза, но от этого стало еще хуже. Словно все мили, которые они только что преодолели, сматывались в голове в запутанный клубок, мелькая в мозгу и грозя разорвать его на части. Ноги у Баки подогнулись, он рухнул на колени и его вывернуло на раскаленную крышу.  
  
– Я сказал, держись! – повторил Курт, наклоняясь к Баки. – Смотри на меня, ты слышишь? Я не красавец, но это не страшно. Потерпи. Я помогу тебе. Я умею.  
  
Он попробовал поднять Баки на ноги, и тот удивился, насколько искренним было это желание помочь. Он встал, ухватился за плечи Курта, чтобы удержать равновесие. И снова посмотрел в желтые глаза. Сейчас он пытался сосредоточиться на них, чтобы не позволить себе зажмуриться при следующем перемещении, и заметил вспыхивающие в глубине зрачков искры. Курт отвел взгляд, вглядываясь вдаль, и Баки вспомнил, что Ксавье говорил что-то про перемещение в зоне прямой видимости. Теперь он догадался, почему было так важно, что Курт бывал в Аддис-Абебе. Это позволило им оказаться прямо тут. При мысли о том, что теперь им предстоит сделать еще множество таких прыжков, Баки замутило, но зрительный контакт с Куртом действительно помогал собраться. Он начал понимать, что тот имел в виду, говоря «держись». Размышления его прервал рывок. Едва Баки чувствовал под ногами землю, как его дергало снова и снова, он не успевал даже толком вдохнуть между рывками, цепляясь за Курта и руками, и взглядом. После нескольких телепортаций они наконец остановились, и Баки рухнул на покрытую жесткой травой вершину какого-то холма.  
  
– Уже близко? – едва отдышавшись, спросил он.  
  
Курт покачал головой и протянул флягу с водой.  
  
– Нет, еще примерно три раза по столько. Много не пей. Отдохни, и будем двигаться.  
  
– Я в порядке, – прохрипел Баки, поднимаясь.  
  
– Нет, но мы все равно идем дальше, – ответил Курт, забирая у Баки воду. – Профессор сказал, надо спешить.  
  
Дальнейший путь Баки помнил с трудом. Он только старался не потерять сознание и думал о Стиве в те моменты, когда мог хоть о чем-то думать.  
  
Едва они оказались во дворце, навстречу им вышел врач. Баки узнал доктора Эндрюса, хирурга, который делал ему ампутацию.  
  
– Приветствую. – Он протянул руку Баки, потом Курту, и жестом пригласил их следовать за собой. – Мистер Роджерс в палате. Мы залатали его, но он потерял много крови и очень слаб. В сознание пока не приходил. Надеемся, что ваша кровь поможет ему быстрее восстановиться.  
  
Доктор прервал свой монолог и оглянулся на Баки.  
  
– Вы в порядке? – с сомнением спросил он.  
  
Баки кивнул. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранять равновесие и следовать за врачом. Оказавшись в палате, он на секунду замер, вглядываясь в лицо Стива. Тот выглядел неестественно бледным, кровоподтек на скуле и глубокая ссадина над левой бровью на фоне этой бледности казались еще ярче. Грудь была перехвачена бинтами: Баки уже знал, что две пули пробили ребра, одна из них чудом не задела сердце. Еще три пришлись в живот.  
  
Он хотел подойти ближе к Стиву, прикоснуться к нему, но понимал, что пользы от этого не будет никакой. Да и не был готов делать такие жесты при посторонних. Вместо этого он улегся на соседнюю койку и закатал правый рукав, обнажая руку. Врач склонился над Стивом, а появившаяся из двери в смежную комнату миниатюрная темнокожая медсестра достала шприц и села на край кровати Баки:  
  
– Сперва кровь на анализ. Нужно убедиться, что вы ничем не болеете, – пояснила она, словно бы оправдываясь. – Формальность, но мы обязаны.

Пока она брала кровь и возилась с пробирками, Баки немного пришел в себя. В глазах у него по-прежнему слегка плыло, но голова прояснилась. По тому, как вели себя и врач, и медсестра, он понял, что его присутствие хоть и было необходимым, но несколько часов не сыграли бы особой роли. Сейчас стало ясно, что он вполне мог лететь самолетом и не мучить себя серией телепортаций. Но Ксавье тем не менее нашел Курта и предложил такой способ перемещения. Как будто знал, что после физической встряски острота проснувшихся в Баки эмоций слегка притупится. Теперь они не ощущались такой резкой болью, скорее тяжестью: непривычной, мешающей дышать, но вполне терпимой. Однако окажись он в самолете, на девять часов запертый в бездействии, наедине с собой, он, скорее всего, был бы раздавлен страхом за Стива, чувством вины и сожаления.  
  
Когда началась процедура, Баки какое-то время смотрел на Стива, ни о чем особо не думая, просто вглядываясь в его черты. Но потом чудовищная усталость, физическая и эмоциональная, взяла верх, и он попросту уснул.  
  
Первым, что услышал Баки, проснувшись, был ритмичный писк медицинского оборудования. Он повернул голову: Стив лежал на соседней кровати в той же позе. Он по-прежнему был без сознания, но выглядел вроде бы чуть получше. Баки попытался встать. Голова все еще слегка кружилась. Но он наверняка сможет сделать пару шагов до соседней кровати.  
  
– О, одна Спящая красавица проснулась.  
  
Баки вздрогнул, резко сел обратно и обернулся на голос. В углу комнаты в глубоком кресле сидел Старк. Баки угрожающе дернулся в его сторону, но тот вроде бы не собирался нападать, только покачал головой:  
  
– Видок у тебя такой, будто ты вылез прямиком из преисподней. Стоит хоть ненадолго оставить вас без присмотра, и вы оба оказываетесь по уши в дерьме.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – резко оборвал его Баки.  
  
– Я понимаю, что вы с Кэпом теперь практически кровные братья, но тем не менее не ты один беспокоишься о нем. Мы с ним, знаешь ли, тоже довольно долго играли за одну команду.  
  
Старк держался вызывающе, но Баки заметил его помятый вид и тени под глазами. Очевидно, тот забыл старые обиды и примчался сюда, как только узнал, что Стив серьезно ранен.  
  
– Твои фанаты тоже, как я понимаю, тут.  
  
Баки настороженно взглянул на Старка, и тот пояснил:  
  
– Ну, синий такой. Все беспокоился, что ты никак не просыпаешься. Сперва молился, – Старк театрально возвел глаза к небу, – потом притащил сюда какого-то жуткого качка с дебильной прической. В общем, вы с Роджерсом, я смотрю, везде найдете себе незаурядных приятелей.  
  
– Ладно. Спасибо, что приехал, – прервал его Баки. – Стив это оценит. Он сожалел о том, что произошло между вами. Но тебе не обязательно здесь сидеть.  
  
– И тем не менее я посижу. А ты пока вымоешься и поешь. Только не думай, что я так сильно переживаю за тебя. Но ты действительно дерьмово выглядишь. Роджерсу это точно не понравится, а ему не стоит волноваться. Я имею в виду, когда он очнется.  
  
Старк был прав, к тому же он мог уболтать любого, даже если ошибался. Так что Баки отправился есть и мыться, а заодно перекинуться парой слов с мутантами. Было странно осознавать, что они находятся здесь ради него. К тому же любые эмоции, даже вроде бы положительные, пока все равно оставались болезненными. Баки для себя решил, что это как новый протез: нужно время, чтобы швы перестали болеть.  
  
Стив пришел в себя только к вечеру. Почти весь день Баки провел в его палате, на соседней кровати, то проваливаясь в полудрему, то глядя на Стива и думая, что ему сказать, когда тот очнется. Он ждал этого момента, но все равно вздрогнул, когда Стив повернул голову и открыл глаза. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Стив слабо улыбнулся:  
  
– Баки? Ты здесь? Ты приехал…  
  
– Я здесь, – срывающимся голосом ответил Баки. Все заранее заготовленные слова разом вылетели из головы. Он подошел Стиву и склонился над ним, нависая, уперев руки по обе стороны от его головы. – Опять полез в пекло, да?  
  
Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся:  
  
– А ты опять прибежал меня выручать, да?  
  
Баки кивнул, не отводя взгляда от лица Стива.  
  
– Что такое, Бак? – Стив обеспокоенно смотрел ему в глаза, и Баки подумал, что сейчас самое время сказать все те слова, которые сочинял весь день, лежа на больничной койке. Но теперь он понимал Стива. Тогда, в первый вечер после ампутации руки, Стив тоже много чего хотел сказать. И тоже не смог.  
  
«Наверное, – подумал Баки, – слова – это не для таких, как мы».  
  
Поэтому он просто наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Стива в уголок приоткрытого рта. Это был очень неуверенный поцелуй, всего лишь легкое касание, и Баки быстро разорвал его. Но Стив потянулся вслед за его губами, приподнимаясь с постели, и Баки наклонился снова, чувствуя, как рука Стива ложится ему на затылок и пальцы зарываются в волосы.  
  
– Черт, ради этого стоило уехать, – выдохнул Стив, через какое-то время наконец оторвавшись от Баки. – И стоило словить пулю.  
  
– Не смей, слышишь! – прошипел Баки, глядя в его потемневшие глаза. – Не смей больше так делать. Ты не представляешь…  
  
– Я как раз представляю, – прервал его Стив, и Баки только сейчас сообразил, насколько тот прав. Стив слегка повернулся на постели, поморщившись от боли, и посмотрел Баки через плечо.  
  
– Там в дверях стоит Старк, – не меняя тона, сказал он. – И тебе придется объяснить мне, какого черта он тут делает.  
  
– Да, – отозвался Старк. – Пожалуй, я тоже не отказался бы, чтобы мне кое-что объяснили.  
  
Баки выдохнул, улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива. Похоже, им всем тут предстоит масса объяснений, и все-таки придется научиться находить для них правильные слова. Но сейчас, когда Стив был – по-настоящему, во всех смыслах – рядом, это казалось не таким уж страшным, потому что самая сложная часть пути уже была пройдена.  
  
  
_Между тем, кем я был,  
И тем, кем я стал,  
Лежит бесконечный путь;  
Но я шел весь день,  
И я устал,  
И мне хотелось уснуть.  
И она не спросила, кто я такой,  
И с чем я стучался к ней;  
Она сказала: "Возьми с собой  
Ключи от моих дверей".  
  
Между тем, кем я стал,  
И тем, кем я был -  
Семь часов до утра.  
Я ушел до рассвета, и я забыл,  
Чье лицо я носил вчера.  
И она не спросила, куда я ушел,  
Северней или южней;  
Она сказала: "Возьми с собой  
Ключи от моих дверей".  
  
Я трубил в эти дни в жестяную трубу,  
Я играл с терновым венцом,  
И мои восемь струн казались мне  
То воздухом, то свинцом;  
И десяткам друзей  
Хотелось сварить  
Суп из моих зверей;  
Она сказала: "Возьми с собой  
Ключи от моих дверей".  
  
И когда я решил, что некому петь,  
Я стал молчать и охрип.  
И когда я решил, что нет людей  
Между свиней и рыб;  
И когда я решил, что остался один  
Мой джокер средь их козырей,  
Она сказала: "Возьми с собой  
Ключи от моих дверей".  
БГ _

 


End file.
